Promessa Honrada
by Bela Potter
Summary: James iria acariciar a pele macia de Lily... E depois exigir que ela lhe desse um herdeiro! Sedução, negócios... e um bebê por contrato...
1. Chapter 1

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

_**Promessa Honrada**_ pertence exclusivamente a _** Lynne Graham**_! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a _** Lynne Graham **_e outros a J.K. Rowling.

**Sedu****çã****o, neg****ó****cios... e um beb****ê**** por contrato...**

James Potter não é apenas rápido com as mulheres, ele é um relâmpago! Depois de poucos minutos em sua presença avassaladora, não há uma que resista a sua sedução... A não ser a tímida veteri nária Lily Evans, que se recusava a virar um mero brinquedo de fim de semana.

Mas quando parentes inescrupulosos de Lily roubaram a casa de James, ele passou a ter todas as vantagens para conquistá-la. De início, James iria acariciar a pele macia de Lily... E depois exigir que ela lhe desse um herdeiro!

_Com essa alian__ç__a, eu exijo meu filho!_


	2. CAPÍTULO UM

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**_Promessa Honrada_** pertence exclusivamente a **_Lynne Graham_**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a **_Lynne Graham_**__e outros a J.K. Rowling.

**CAPÍTULO UM**

James Potter não conseguia dormir.

Alguns eventos, nesses últimos meses, colocaram-no em uma encruzilhada, o que fez com que tomasse uma decisão inusitada: tinha de expurgar as coisas sem va lor de sua vida e concentrar a energia somente no que fosse importante. Ao trabalhar incansavelmente para se tornar um magnata, colocou sua vida particular de lado. O único amigo em quem confiava era Remus, o primo com o qual cresceu. Teve muitas mulheres na cama, mas a única que amou tratou com tal negligência que ela se apaixonou por outra pessoa. Ele tinha 33 anos e nunca havia chegado nem perto de se casar. O que isso dizia a seu respeito?

Era um solitário natural ou tinha fobia a comprometi mento? James gritou exasperado pelo constante fluxo de pensamentos filosóficos que recentemente o assola vam porque, ao longo de toda sua vida, tinha sido um ho mem de ação, e não de divagação. Era um ótimo espor tista, um executivo dinâmico e de sangue-frio. James desistiu de dormir, colocou um short e foi caminhar em sua magnífica casa marroquina, inacessível às armadi lhas opulentas do estilo de vida de um bilionário que ultimamente começou a significar muito pouco para ele.

Como tinha admitido para Remus, nesta idade pen sou que já teria filhos, mas não com o tipo de mulher que se importasse mais com dinheiro do que com qualquer outra coisa. Este tipo de mulher iria criar seu filho com a mesma superficialidade de valores que ambicionava.

— Mas não é tarde para começar uma família — Remus declarara com convicção. — A vida não é uma pe dra, James. Faça o que quer, e não o que acha que deve.

Depois de ouvir o estridente som de seu celular, James subiu perguntando qual de seus funcionários precisaria ligar no meio da noite. Mas não havia nada de leviano na ligação de Amos Diggory, o chefe de sua se gurança. Amos ligou para informar-lhe que tinha acabado de ser roubado: um quadro, uma recente aquisição que valia meio milhão de libras esterlinas e que fora roubado de Halston Hall sua casa de campo na Inglaterra. Apa rentemente, o ladrão trabalhava para ele. Uma indigna ção varreu James, que só pensava em se vingar. Pagava a seus empregados salários atraentes e os tratava bem e, em retorno, só esperava lealdade. Quando o culpado fosse identificado, James se certificaria de que sentiria o completo peso da lei.

Mas, em minutos, sua raiva chegou a níveis suportá veis e um sorriso austero tomou conta de sua linda boca ao contemplar a inevitável visita a sua bela casa elisabetana na Inglaterra. Lá ele iria indubitavelmente correr com sua linda Madonna pelo pátio do estábulo, pois sua égua requeria constante atenção. E diferentemente de muitas mulheres que conheceu e que julgava substituíveis, sua Madonna inglesa gozava de uma qualidade única: foi a única fêmea que nunca disse não a James Potter... Não o tinha enfurecido nem frustrado.

Em um jantar, foi rejeitado por uma mulher pela primeira vez na vida e ainda não tinha a menor ideia do por quê. Para James, que era naturalmente um competidor feroz, ela seria sempre um mistério e um desafio...

Uma ruiva de constituição pequena, com cabelos cor de fogo, longos e encaracolados, presos em rabo de cavalo, chamada lily, mantinha-se numa permanente corrente de vibração suave, enquanto empunhava a tesoura sobre o revestimento opaco do pelo do cão.

O trabalho tinha de ser feito. Assim que Lily perce beu o corpo magrelo do sheepdog, sua boca endureceu: o sofrimento de animais sempre a aborreceu, e tinha sido treinada como uma veterinária-cirurgiã para fazer o me lhor, no sentido de manter o bem-estar dos bichos.

Sua assistente voluntária de fins de semana, uma estu dante loira e muito bonita, ajudava a manter o cachorro firme.

— Como ele está? — Kylie perguntou, preocupada.

— Não está mal para a idade, é um cachorro velho. Vai ficar bem depois que eu cuidar de suas feridas e alimentá-lo.

— Mas é muito difícil encontrar lares para os mais velhos. — Kylie suspirou.

— Nunca se sabe — Lily disse otimista, embora sou besse que era verdade.

Os cachorros que havia resgatado nos últimos anos formavam um grupo heterogêneo: eram velhos, mutila dos ou sofriam de problemas comportamentais. Poucas pessoas dariam uma chance a esses animais.

Quando Lily assumiu seu primeiro emprego no vila rejo de Charlbury St. Helens, já tinha morado em cima do centro cirúrgico de animais onde trabalhava. Porém teve de achar outras acomodações quando o sócio da clí nica resolveu expandir o local, transformando seu apar tamento no escritório do estabelecimento. Lily teve sorte em encontrar uma cabana com alguns galpões antigos para alugar. Embora o local só oferecesse o básico, ha via dois campos, e o senhorio concordou que ela abrisse um pequeno santuário de animais. Mesmo ganhando um bom salário, estava sempre sem dinheiro, porque cada centavo que sobrava investia na alimentação e medica ção dos animais. Só pelo fato de fazer o que gostava, estava mais feliz do que nunca, mas tinha de admitir que preferia muito mais os animais às pessoas. Era tímida, socialmente inadequada e sentia-se desconfortável com os homens, depois de uma experiência traumática na universidade que a deixou com cicatrizes físicas e men tais. Lily se esforçava para se encaixar no ambiente hu mano, mas sentia-se totalmente em casa com bichos de quatro patas.

O som de um carro estacionando do lado de fora fez com que Kylie fosse até a porta.

— É seu pai, Lily.

Lily ficou surpresa; Robert Evans raramente apare cia nos fins de semana. Nos últimos tempos via seu pai menos do que o habitual e, quando acontecia, ele parecia anormalmente preocupado com o trabalho. Mas, como regra, visitava-a regularmente e sempre oferecia ajuda para consertar o alojamento dos animais e as cercas. Era um homem calado, com seus 50 anos, tinha sido um bom marido e um pai ainda melhor. Ao passo que, para os outros membros da família, Lily tinha ambições muito grandes ao sonhar tornar-se uma veterinária. Robert sempre encorajou os sonhos da filha, e seu amor e apoio significava muito para ela.

— Vou continuar a alimentá-los — Kylie proferiu quando o homem grisalho acenou para ela com a cabeça e entrou na cabana.

— Falo com você em um minuto, pai — Lily pro meteu, inclinando-se sobre o cão para colocar unguento antisséptico em suas feridas. — Não é normal você apa recer nos domingos de manhã.

— Preciso conversar com você. Você vai para a igreja mais tarde e está sempre trabalhando nos fins de semana à noite — disse com um tom estranho na voz que fez com que Lily levantasse a cabeça, com seus olhos verdes questionadores.

Ela franziu a testa quando viu que o pai estava pálido e tenso.

— O que aconteceu? — Ela não o via tão assusta do desde o diagnóstico de câncer de sua mãe, no ano anterior.

— Termine com seu paciente antes.

Com dificuldade, Lily dominou os espasmos de medo que imediatamente a assolaram. Será que o câncer de sua mãe tinha retornado? Este foi o primeiro pensamento de pânico que fez com que sua mão tremesse enquanto terminava sua tarefa. Até onde sabia sua mãe não tinha nenhum _check-up _agendado, o que fez com que repreen desse a si por tirar conclusões precipitadas.

— Entre na casa e espere por mim, pai — pediu, ten tando esconder a apreensão —, não vou demorar.

Ela colocou o cachorro em um caixote, onde já havia comida esperando por ele, e rapidamente assistiu ao ani mal devorar o que poderia considerar sua primeira refei ção digna em semanas. Depois, lavou as mãos e entrou em casa, onde Robert a esperava sentado na cozinha.

— Qual o problema? — perguntou ansiosa.

Seu pai olhou para cima com expressão de culpa e ansiedade.

— Fiz algo estúpido, muito estúpido. Desculpe-me por trazer isto a você, mas não posso encarar sua mãe e contar. Ela já passou por tanta coisa ultimamente, tenho medo de que tudo isso a derrube.

— Deixe de mistério... diga o que aconteceu. — Lily sentou-se em frente a ele, convencida de que o pai esta va exagerando, apenas porque não conseguia imaginá-lo fazendo algo seriamente errado.

Robert era um homem de hábitos moderados, benquistos e respeitados na vizinhança.

— O que fez de tão estúpido, pai?

— Para começar, peguei emprestada uma enorme quantia de dinheiro com pessoas erradas.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

— O problema é dinheiro? Está com dívidas?

— Isto é apenas o começo. Lembra-se daquelas férias que tirei com sua mãe depois do tratamento?

Lily assentiu com a cabeça. Seu pai havia levado sua mãe para um cruzeiro, e fora a viagem dos sonhos para um casal que nunca tivera posses para tal.

— Fiquei surpresa de conseguir arcar com aquela via gem, mas você disse que tinha economizado o dinheiro.

Envergonhado por aquela lembrança, Robert sacudiu a cabeça, desolado: — Menti. Nunca houve economias. As finanças sempre foram apertadas para nossa família.

— Então dever ter pedido dinheiro emprestado para aquele cruzeiro. Para quem pediu?

— Para o irmão da sua mãe, _**Lucius Malfoy**_— Robert ad mitiu relutante, observando o olhar consternado da filha.

— Mas Lucius é um mercenário, sabe que é. A família da mamãe é podre, e já soube que aconselhou outras pes soas para não se envolverem com eles. Mesmo sabendo tudo isso a respeito de Lucius, como pôde pegar um em préstimo com ele?

— Os bancos recusaram. Seu tio Lucius foi minha única opção, e estava sentido por sua mãe estar doente, então disse que esperaria até que eu o pagasse. Ele foi muito razoável, mas agora os filhos é que assumiram os negó cios, e Draco e Mark têm uma atitude muito diferente para com aqueles que lhes devem dinheiro.

Lily lamentou em voz alta, e perguntava-se de que forma poderia ajudar, visto que ela mesma não tinha nenhuma economia. Esta conclusão a fez sentir-se cul pada, uma vez que ganhava mais que seus pais e seus dois irmãos mais novos e, mesmo assim, não estava na posição de oferecer ajuda. Mas talvez, pensou, fosse ca paz de conseguir um empréstimo.

— A quantia original que peguei cresceu muito devi do aos juros, e Draco e Mark vêm até mim quase todos os dias, há meses. Vêm atrás de mim de carro quando saio para o trabalho ou me ligam a todas as horas do dia ou da noite, lembrando-me constantemente do valor que devo a eles. Virou um pesadelo tentar esconder o fato da sua mãe. Draco e Mark me desgastaram, fiquei desesperado para tirá-los do meu calcanhar. Não tinha esperança de que pudesse levantar a quantia tão cedo, então eles me ofereceram uma transação...

Lily o olhou, perplexa, e interrompeu:

— Uma transação? De que tipo?

— Fui muito tolo, mas disseram que cancelariam mi nha dívida se os ajudasse.

O olhar de medo e arrependimento no rosto do pai deixou Lily tão tensa que sentiu náuseas.

— O que os ajudou a fazer?

— Disseram que queriam pegar umas fotos de dentro da Halston Hall e vendê-las para uma daquelas revistas de celebridade... O tipo de coisa que sua mãe lê. Sabe como Draco sempre ostentou ser um ótimo fotógrafo, e Mark disse que as fotos poderiam valer uma fortuna, então não vi nenhum mal nisso.

— Não viu nenhum mal nisso? Deixar que estranhos entrassem na casa de seu patrão.

— Não fingi que o Sr. Potter não iria se incomo dar. Sei como ele é a respeito da sua privacidade — seu pai admitiu entristecido. — Mas também achei, erro neamente, que não havia forma de alguém descobrir que fui responsável por deixar Draco e Mark entrar na casa, ou até mesmo que foram eles que as levaram.

Tudo enfim se encaixou, e Lly se levantou da cadeira, horrorizada.

— Meu Deus! O roubo em Hall... o quadro que foi roubado! Está envolvido nisso? — perguntou incrédu la. — Foi sua culpa o que aconteceu?

— Naquela mesma noite em que dei a Draco e Mark meu código de acesso de segurança e o cartão eletrônico da casa, honestamente acreditei que o que eles queriam eram apenas fotos. Não tinha ideia de que fossem roubar alguma coisa, mas suspeito agora de que tudo foi pla nejado e que fui um idiota em engolir a história que me contaram.

— Tem de ir à polícia agora e dizer a eles o que sabe!

— Não vou precisar... a polícia vai chegar até mim em breve — Robert replicou de forma sombria. — Descobri na noite passada que o sistema de segurança do Sr. Potter é tão sofisticado que os consultores de tecno logia de informação que está trazendo serão capazes de detectar o código de acesso do empregado que foi usado para entrar no local e desligar os alarmes. Pelo visto, todos nós temos códigos individuais, então, logo o chefe vai saber que fui eu.

Com um frio na espinha após tal revelação, Lily repri miu um arrepio; estava apavorada. Os primos dela, Draco e Mark _**Malfoy**_, indubitavelmente entrincheiraram seu pai para conseguir acesso à propriedade. Deliberadamente o sujeitaram a ameaças contínuas em relação a uma dívida que não podia pagar, antes de, por fim, abordarem-no com uma proposta aparentemente simples. Robert tinha sido ingênuo, um homem com pouco estudo, auxiliar de serviços gerais na propriedade Halston, que até aquele cruzeiro nunca tinha viajado além de oitenta quilômetros do local onde nasceu ou trabalhou.

— Os Malfoy roubaram o quadro?

— Não sei nada sobre o que aconteceu naquela noi te. Só entreguei os códigos e o cartão eletrônico, que foi devolvido na minha caixa de correio, antes de eu me levantar na manhã seguinte. Uma semana depois, Draco e Mark me mandaram manter a boca fechada. Depois, quando falei com eles sobre o roubo, insistiram em dizer que não tiveram nada a ver com isso e que tinham um álibi para aquela noite. Não estou certo de que posso en xergá-los como ladrões internacionais de obras de arte. Fico me perguntando se deram o código e o cartão para alguém usar. Mas não tenho a menor ideia.

Lily estava pensando sobre James Potter, o industrial italiano bilionário, dono do quadro de cujo roubo seu pai seria responsabilizado. Ele não era o tipo de homem que deixaria o crime impune ou per doaria. Quantas pessoas dariam crédito a seu pai pela sua versão dos fatos? E quem acreditaria que não havia conspirado com os primos de sua esposa? O fato de ter trabalhado por quase quarenta anos para a proprieda de Halston não significaria nada, nem o fato de não ter ficha criminal. A questão é que um crime muito grave havia sido cometido.

Ele pediu a Lily que não contasse a sua mãe, mas ela franziu a testa em desacordo.

— Você precisa dizer a ela rapidamente. Vai ser um choque muito maior se a polícia aparecer e ela não souber.

— O estresse poderia deixá-la doente novamente — Robert sugeriu, preocupado.

— Você não pode afirmar isso; seja o que for que aconteça não existem garantias — Lily lembrou ao pai as palavras sensatas do oncologista depois do programa de tratamento da mãe. — Temos apenas de rezar e espe rar pelo melhor.

— Eu a decepcionei. — Robert sacudiu a cabeça com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Ela não merece isso.

Lily não disse nada, pois não tinha palavras de con forto para oferecer. O futuro realmente parecia sombrio. Será que deveria ir até James Potter e falar em favor de seu pai? Mas, infelizmente, quando pensou em sua estranha relação passada com James, achou que não seria uma ideia muito brilhante. Tinha saído uma vez para jantar com ele. Quando ele a convidou, Lily não teve escolha senão aceitar a cortesia devido ao empre go de seu pai, e principalmente porque James era seu cliente mais importante.

Seu rosto queimava toda vez que pensava naquela noite desastrosa, na qual tudo que podia acontecer de errado aconteceu. Agora, odiava visitar Halston Hall quando James estava lá. Ele sempre a fazia se sentir terrivelmente autoconsciente e sua confiança profissional caía em queda livre.

Não que fosse grosseiro com ela. De fato, Lily nunca conhecera alguém com tamanha educação. E também não podia acusar de assédio o italiano de sotaque leve, porque ele nunca havia feito nenhuma tentativa de con vidá-la para sair novamente. Porém, sempre havia um tom irônico na atitude dele que a deixava desconfortá vel, embora conseguisse enxergar diversão nos olhos de James. Ela nunca entendeu por que ele a convidou para sair; afinal de contas Lily não tinha nenhuma semelhan ça com as garotas festeiras, as _socialites _e estrelinhas que normalmente o entretinham.

James Potter tinha uma reputação notória com o sexo feminino, e Lily estava bem ciente do fato; afi nal seus pais eram vizinhos do guardião da casa, _**Alvo Dumbledore**_. As histórias que Alvo tinha lhe contado sobre festas apimentadas e garotas de programa que viajavam para atender a seus clientes ricos eram parte da lenda do vilarejo e um prato cheio para os tabloides, desde que o bilionário italiano comprou a propriedade de Halston Hall. Mais de uma vez, Lily havia visto James com duas ou mais mulheres competindo por sua atenção, e não tinha razão para duvidar dos boatos de que em algu mas ocasiões desfrutava da companhia de mais de uma mulher ao mesmo tempo na cama.

Dada esta informação, não haveria chance de Lily querer sair para jantar com James. Mesmo sem todos os escândalos referentes ao estilo de vida dele, ela estava convencida de que ele era carta fora do baralho, tanto em termos de aparência quanto de status, e acreditava que nada de bom poderia sair daquele relacionamento. Em sua opinião, pessoas com históricos de vida diferentes deveriam respeitar as fronteiras que as mantinham se paradas. Sua própria mãe pagou um preço alto quando decidiu desprezar estas fronteiras, ainda adolescente.

E a crença de Lily nesta divisão social tinha sido en fatizada naquele catastrófico jantar. James a levou para um pequeno restaurante, de estilo, e ela logo percebeu que não estava vestida de forma adequada, em compara ção às outras mulheres do ambiente. Ele teve de traduzir aquele cardápio pretensioso, escrito em língua estrangei ra. Durante a refeição ela travou uma batalha para saber que talher usar com cada prato servido, e ainda enrubescia quando pensava que comeu sua sobremesa com co lher, enquanto James saboreava a dele com um garfo.

Mas o ponto alto da noite foi o convite que ele fez para que ela dormisse com ele depois de apenas um bei jo. James Potter não era apenas rápido com mu lheres, era supersônico. Mas a atitude em relação a ela feriu-lhe o orgulho e sua autoestima. Será que ela dera a impressão de ser tão fácil e barata a ponto de pular na cama com um homem que mal conhecia?

Bem, o beijo tinha sido espetacular. Mas a sexualida de que a engolira devido às técnicas usadas pelo italia no a enervaram e a deixaram ainda mais determinada a não repetir experiência tão perigosa. Tinha respeito próprio e bom-senso para não entrar em um relaciona mento com um homem rico e mulherengo. Uma relação tão desbalanceada só poderia levar à tristeza, um resul tado que já tinha visto em seu próprio círculo familiar. Se tivesse dormido com James naquela noite, ele iria assumir alguma súmula detestável do sexo masculino e nunca mais a convidaria para sair.

Nestes últimos anos, Lily tinha desistido de muitos encontros em favor de uma existência calma e descomplicada. O único arrependimento em relação a este as sunto era que ela adorava crianças, e desde adolescente sonhava em ser mãe. Agora, com seu trigésimo primeiro aniversário a caminho, tinha medo de nunca conseguir ter um filho, e fazia o máximo para desfrutar da com panhia dos seus dois sobrinhos. Lily também reconhe cia que em diversas formas seus bichos substituíam a afeição de uma criança. Uma vez ou duas, considerou a opção de ter um filho sozinha, mas seria um desafio tornar-se uma mãe solteira que trabalhava longas horas. Crianças, supostamente, se tornariam melhores com uma figura paterna em tal cenário. Ela não seria capaz de ofe recer esta possibilidade a uma criança. Achava que não seria justo sobrecarregar seu pai com tanta expectativa.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de uma noite perturbada de sono, Lily foi até a sala de cirurgia para verificar um paciente, um gato com distúrbios no fígado. Depois de fazer os procedimentos rotineiros, foi cuidar dos casos emergenciais que variavam de um peixe dourado que pa recia morto a um cachorro amordaçado para tratamento, além de um papagaio que estava perdendo as penas.

Naquela noite ficou acordada, preocupada com seu pai. Sua mãe, Sandy, não havia ligado o que signifi cava que Robert ainda não tinha reunido coragem para contar à esposa que estava em apuros. O coração de lily sangrava ao pensar na dor da mãe quando soubes se da situação. Mãe e filha sempre tinham sido muito próximas.

Lily tinha pouca esperança de que um apelo pessoal a James Potter ajudasse a causa de seu pai. Afinal, por que suas palavras teriam algum efeito sobre ele? Por outro lado, se houvesse pelo menos uma pequena chance de ela poder fazer a diferença, valeria a pena tentar. Já ciente de que James havia chegado ao Reino Unido na noite anterior, ela aceitou a ideia de que precisava ir até ele o mais rápido possível.

Na terça-feira, tinha a visita médica regular que fa zia às éguas de Halston e estava planejando aproveitar a ocasião para falar com James. Dividia sua tribo de cães em dois grupos e levava sempre um grupo para passear em dias alternados. Aquele era dia de Johnson, uma _collie_ com três pernas e apenas um olho, devido a um acidente em uma maquinaria da fazenda, Dozy, um _greyhound _de corrida que sofria de narcolepsia, e Hugs, um _lébrel irlandês_ gigante que desenvolvia transtorno de ansiedade quando Lily desaparecia de sua visão.

James soube que Lily Evans estava em sua propriedade no instante em que viu os três cães mal ajambrado nos arcos que levavam até o estábulo. Ele sor riu para aquela visão familiar e perguntou por que ela se sobrecarregava com os rejeitados: seria difícil achar uma coleção de desajustados assim. O lébrel irlandês choramingava e se agitava como uma criança rebel de, o greyhound dormia em um lamaçal, enquanto a collie estava encostada e amedrontada contra a parede, atemorizada com o barulho de um carro que passava nas redondezas.

O braço direito de James,_** Dumbledore**_., correu para cumprimentá-los. O italiano olhou além do homem de meia-idade e pousou seu olhar penetrante na mulher que vasculhava a bolsa veterinária em busca das seringas de vacinação. O vislumbre da pureza clássica absoluta de Lily Evans dava a James tanto prazer quanto a imagem da Madonna num quadro renascentista. Aben çoada com uma pele de textura cremosa, Lily possuía feições delicadas; porém fortes e deliciosas. Sua boca, desenhada como um arco de cupido era digna de uma estrela e cabia nas fantasias de qualquer homem. E as notas de rodapé daquela lista de atributos se refletiam naqueles olhos incríveis, verdes e luminosos, e combinavam com seus cabelos longos, ruivos e encaracolados, que mantinha sempre presos. Nunca usava maquiagem e nada que fos se minimamente feminino; mas não importava como se vestia, pois seu corpo esguio e as curvas sutis lhe pro porcionavam uma aparência extraordinária.

Vestida com calça desbotada de equitação, botas e uma jaqueta desgastada, que deveria ter sido jogada fora anos atrás, ela era a antítese viva do gosto que James tinha por mulheres. O italiano sempre fora um perfec cionista, e a grande riqueza e o sucesso só aumentaram sua inclinação natural. Gostava de mulheres sofisticadas e bem-vestidas. Toda vez que via Lily Evans lembrava a si mesmo destes fatos e questionava a profundidade do aparente apelo que ela exercia sobre ele. Seria simplesmente porque uma vez dissera não a ele e o sentenciara a submeter-se a um banho frio, em vez de satisfazer o prazer de uma atração mútua? Embora ela negasse e fi zesse tudo para esconder o fato, a atração era mútua. Ele soube disso pela forma como Lily o olhou à mesa de jan tar e, desde então, ela sempre tentava evitar seus olhos e mantê-lo à distância. Ou algum homem tinha feito um bom trabalho em decepcioná-la sexualmente ou Lily ti nha problemas com intimidade.

Mas as suspeitas dele não tinham o menor efeito de resfriamento ao ver a calça agarrada a cada linha de suas coxas bem torneadas e o volume da parte de trás de seu corpo. Era só tirar aquelas roupas e ela seria pura perfei ção. Os dentes brancos perfeitos de James brilhavam em sua _boca. Per amor di Dio! _Ele parou de apreciar a visão e chegou à exasperação, pois nunca tinha sido o tipo de homem de olhar sem ter o direito de tocar. Desejo de longe não era seu estilo. Lily não era seu tipo, afirmou u si mesmo abruptamente, lembrando-se daquele jantar, quando ela apareceu com aquele vestido preto rendado e mal falou durante a noite; não sabia nem como conversar com ele. _Olhe para ela agora, fingindo que ainda não notou e adiando o máximo possível o mo mento de ter de me reconhecer._

Lily quase paralisou ao perceber que James Potter estava por perto. Antes de sua chegada ela no tou as atividades frenéticas do pessoal do estábulo, to dos entusiasmados para garantir que tudo estivesse certo para a visita do chefe, e ela não tinha como deixar de notar o ronco da Ferrari dele. Enquanto outros homens teriam escolhido algum outro veículo para enfrentar as estradas daquela propriedade, James viajava para todos os lugares com carros esporte de cair o queixo. Devagar, Lily virou a cabeça e olhou para ele, enquanto falava com _**Alvo Dumbledore**_., e, naquela fração de segundo de liberdade, ela balançou.

James era tão lindo que, mesmo depois de alguns anos exposta a ele, sua beleza carismática ainda exercia uma estranha fascinação em Lily. Com exceção de uma minúscula cicatriz na testa, ele não tinha nenhum de feito, uma confirmação que só servia para lembrar-lhe de suas próprias cicatrizes físicas, o que lhe dava ar repios. James estava ali, confortavelmente de pé em seu 1,85m, e dispunha do corpo bem constituído de um atleta. Mesmo com roupas casuais, ficava elegante como se tivesse acabado de desembarcar de uma pas sarela de moda, como se suas vestimentas fossem ma nufaturadas exatamente para enaltecer aqueles ombros largos, quadris estreitos e as coxas musculosas. Usava seus cabelos pretos, e sua pele carregava o tom dourado do sol do Mediterrâneo. Seu nariz fino e arro gante, os ossos da face protuberantes e a boca sensual e sarcástica eram distribuídos de forma que, quando olha va para ele, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos. Lily voltou a suas tarefas e perguntava freneticamente o que ela iria lhe dizer sobre seu pai. O fato de Robert ainda estar livre significava que sua participação no roubo ainda tinha de ser identificada.

— Lily... — James murmurou suavemente, recu sando-se a ser ignorado.

As faces de Lily enrubesceram.

— ...

James ficou impressionado por ela finalmente pro nunciar seu nome corretamente, sem gaguejar nas síla bas como se estivesse bêbada. Ela simplesmente ignora va o fato de ter lhe pedido que o chamasse pelo primeiro nome, mantendo-o a distancia, numa reserva fria. Então_** Dumbledore**_. pediu a ela um conselho sobre um garanhão com uma lesão no tendão que não estava respondendo bem no tratamento, e ela o acompanhou até o estábulo para ver o cavalo. Soldado era um animal valioso, e o funcio nário devia tê-la chamado logo, para que administrasse anti-inflamatório, mas Lily não podia criticar a decisão dele em frente de seu empregador.

— Lily deveria ter sido consultada no dia em que a lesão ocorreu —James comentou.

Lily terminou suas atividades e foi lentamente em direção aos arcos que levavam ao pátio. Infelizmente, quando ela pela primeira vez abriu espaço para uma conversa, James não fez nenhum esforço para iniciar um diálogo. Lily então esticou a coluna, virou-se e se pronunciou sem nenhuma expressão e com um nó na garganta:

— Gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você,James.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar brilhante, sem fazer esforço puro em esconder a surpresa por ela ter usado o primeiro nome dele. Lily enrubesceu novamente quando ele to mou a bolsa dos dedos dela e sentiu-se desconfortável ao perceber que estava sendo analisada. É claro que James a estava olhando com um ponto de interrogação, porque não podia imaginar o que ela poderia querer. Afinal de contas, ela mal falava com ele.

— Volto em um minuto — ele respondeu com seu sotaque pausado.

E nenhum minuto pareceu tão longo para Lily, en quanto andava com seus cachorros pelos arcos esperan do por James. E o pior de tudo era que ainda não tinha a menor ideia do que iria dizer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**_Promessa Honrada_** pertence exclusivamente a **_Lynne Graham_**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a **_Lynne Graham_**__e outros a J.K. Rowling.

Falem o que estão pensando sobre a fic, eu devo continuar?

Beijokas

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

— Talvez pudéssemos ter esta conversa em um jantar nesta noite — James convidou, com satisfação.

A sugestão de que ela estaria procurando uma chan ce para sair com ele novamente feriu seu orgulho. Lily virou-se para olhá-lo.

— Não, desculpe, mas acho que isso não seria apro priado. Preciso conversar com você sobre algo relacio nado à minha família.

— Sua família? — As feições dele demonstraram estupefação.

James lançou-lhe um olhar questionador, e estava tão bonito que momentaneamente ela ficou impossibili tada de se concentrar. Uma sensação de formigamento beliscava o bico de seus seios e fez com que sua espinha endurecesse defen sivamente, e reconhecia que esta era uma resposta físi ca que detestava. Ele era um homem lindíssimo, e ela estava convencida de que nenhuma mulher saudável e com hormônios poderia ficar indiferente àquele nível de magnetismo. Seu corpo estava literalmente programado para reagir ao que ela chamava de reflexo do joelho trê mulo com o apelo químico de James. Era a mãe natu reza que ditava a condição sexual que ela não conseguia suprimir.

Lily deu uma olhada significativa em direção aos fun cionários do estábulo, que poderiam ouvir tudo que era dito.

— Prefiro não discutir este assunto aqui.

A atenção dele se fixou no rosto de Lily e na pulsa ção nervosa na base de sua garganta. James ficou ainda mais curioso de descobrir do que se tratava. Ele também notou, em uma névoa inata de sensualidade, que a pele dela era tão fina a ponto de ele conseguir ver a sombra das veias azuis. Queria vê-la nua, aquela pele cremosa despida só para seu proveito.

— Então me siga até em casa — ele a instruiu, agi tado pela magia sexual que ela poderia lançar em seu carro esporte.

Do retrovisor, ele a viu tomar seu greyhound sonolento em seus braços, sem se preocupar com o estrago que o ani mal sujo poderia causar em sua roupa. Depois de colocar o cachorro na traseira de seu Land Rover velho, acariciou os outros animais, que pareciam não vê-la por um dia, em vez de uma hora. Ciente de que Lily abrigava animais sem lar, ele sempre se impressionou com a compaixão existente na natureza daquela mulher, mesmo quando não aprovava a indiferença que tinha com a própria aparência. Embora fosse bonita, não se comportava como tal, o que intrigava ainda mais um homem acostumado com mulheres superficiais e previsíveis. Alguma coisa no caminho aconteceu com Lily Evans que a impediu de desenvolver um visual narcisista de beleza e a expectativa de que ela deveria ser sempre o centro das atenções.

Lily estacionou ao lado da Ferrari, em frente à mag nífica casa elisabetana. Construída com tijolos e orna mentada com altas chaminés e janelas enfileiradas simetricamente que refletiam a luz do sol, Halston Hall tinha o charme da antiguidade. Embora Dot Smithers em uma ocasião memorável tivesse entretido Lily e sua mãe na cozinha, ela nunca colocara os pés dentro da casa. A família Dunn-Montgomery foi proprietária da mansão durante séculos, e os herdeiros homens sempre tiveram importância no governo, e nunca abriam o seu lar. Há seis anos, a diminuição dos recursos de caixa forçou a família a vender a propriedade. Para alívio dos funcioná rios, que temiam pelo desmembramento das terras, o que acarretaria a perda de seus empregos, James Potter comprou a propriedade inteira. Reformou a casa, utili zou recursos modernos na agricultura e implantou uma bem-sucedida coudelaria.

Um italiano rotundo, de meia-idade, conhecido como Tommaso, recepcionou Jess. O esplendoroso hall era do minado por uma enorme chaminé do século XVII. Sua tensão nervosa, em face de toda aquela grandeza, de safiou o desejo de satisfazer a curiosidade de olhar seu entorno. Lily foi levada até uma sala que se transforma ra em um moderno escritório, que exercia um contraste surreal com os painéis de linho das paredes e a vista pi toresca para o jardim ornamentado.

— Sua família? — James perguntou indicando im paciência.

Ele se encostou na borda do móvel que parecia ser sua mesa de trabalho, demonstrando uma atitude relaxada, o epítome do inglês de estilo casual com um toque da ele gância italiana apresentado em uma camisa de alta-costura de gola aberta e calça de corte impecável.

— Eles são inquilinos do seu vilarejo, e meu pai e meu irmão trabalham aqui na propriedade.

— Eu já sabia disso —James comentou com um sorriso oblíquo. — O gerente da propriedade fez a cone xão para mim quando nos conhecemos.

Lily levantou o queixo e ergueu os ombros, perguntando-se se esta informação fora originalmente forneci da para enfatizar que ela era proveniente de uma classe trabalhadora do interior, em vez de uma esnobe bem estabelecida. Se fora isso, a notícia de seu começo hu milde e de seu baixo nível social devia ter falhado para diminuir o interesse inicial de James, pois o convite para jantar veio imediatamente depois. Teimosa, ela se recusou a encarar os lindos olhos escuros e bloqueou seus pensamentos, como se tivesse aprendido a manter a compostura e mostrar indiferença.

— Tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer e é relacionada ao roubo...

Repentinamente James franziu a testa e inclinou-se para frente, e todo o resquício de relaxamento desa pareceu.

— O roubo do meu quadro?

Sob aquele olhar assustador, ela empalideceu.

— Infelizmente sim.

— Se você tem informações relativas ao roubo, por que não foi à polícia?

Lily podia sentir a tensão crescendo dentro de seu pei to e o calor esquentando sua pele. De repente, ciente dis to, ela tirou a jaqueta e a colocou no espaldar da cadeira.

— Porque meu pai está envolvido, e eu estava ansiosa para ter a chance de conversar com você primeiro.

James era rápido para pegar as coisas no ar, e o olhar dele brilhou quando somou dois mais dois, pois, além de ser auxiliar de serviços gerais da propriedade, Robert agia também como caseiro quando a casa estava vazia. A Robert Evans foi garantida a confiança de entrar na casa a qualquer momento para cuidar da manutenção e verificar a necessidade de consertos.

— Caso seu pai tenha ajudado os ladrões você está perdendo seu tempo vindo me procurar esperando por condescendência.

— Deixe-me explicar o que aconteceu primeiro. Só descobri ontem o que houve. Ano passado minha mãe recebeu um diagnóstico de câncer de mama, e foi um momento muito estressante para minha família.

— Eu fico naturalmente muito consternado em relação a alguém na situação de sua mãe, mas não consigo enxergar o que a saúde dela tem a ver com a perda do meu quadro — James afirmou secamente.

— Se me ouvir, eu vou falar.

— Não. Perante este cenário estou muito mais inclinado a chamar a polícia e deixar que os investigadores façam as perguntas. É o trabalho deles, não meu — James a interrompeu com escárnio, seu corpo esguio com lindas feições se levantou e foi até o telefone. — Não estou confortável com esta conversa.

— Por favor, não ligue ainda para a polícia! — Lily exclamou com os olhos arregalados enquanto se movia com tanta rapidez que pareceu querer se colocar no ca minho entre ele e o telefone. — Por favor, dê-me a chan ce de explicar as coisas primeiras.

— Siga com a explicação, então. — Jamesa anali sava com os olhos pretos em chamas de suspeita e raiva.

Mesmo assim, em um nível primitivo masculino ele já estava começando a desprezar a súplica de Lily. James já estava saboreando o gosto da vingança. Ela não se di rigia mais a ele com indiferença ou olhando para baixo.

— Meu pai ficou preocupado com a doença da minha mãe e quis levá-la para uma viagem de férias depois que o tratamento chegou ao fim, mas teve de pegar dinhei ro emprestado para tal. Infelizmente, pegou emprestado com meu tio, a juros extorsivos. — Tropeçando em sua ânsia de contar toda a história, Lily ressaltou os esforços do pai para lidar com as pressões das cobranças, seguido pela oferta feita pelos primos.

— É da sua família de que estamos falando — James lembrou-lhe docemente, maravilhado por ela estar dispos ta a contar-lhe sobre as relações familiares inescrupulosas.

Pela primeira vez, isto o atingiu genuinamente, pois con siderou todas as conquistas profissionais que ela alcançou. Lily era de fato o oposto dele, em todos os sentidos.

— O irmão da minha mãe passou a vida entrando e saindo da prisão. Ele não liga para de que forma ganha dinheiro, mas os filhos dele nunca tiveram problemas sérios com a polícia. — As faces dela estavam verme lhas de constrangimento. — Meu pai acreditou no que disseram a ele, que Draco e Mark só queriam entrar na casa para pegar fotografias que podiam vender. A apreciação de James por ela murchou.

— Esta propriedade é cheia de antiguidades valiosas e obras de arte. Você realmente quer que eu acredite que algum homem poderia ser tão burro?

— Não acho que meu pai seja burro, acho que sim plesmente estava desesperado para fazer o que pediram e ficar livre daquela dívida. Ele estava tentando proteger a mamãe do estresse de descobrir como ele tinha sido tolo. Não creio que pensou, além disso, e o que fez foi muito errado. Não estou tentando justificar o comporta mento dele. Meu pai teve acesso a esta casa por muitos anos porque era um empregado de confiança, e agindo assim traiu essa confiança, mas estou convencida de que meus primos o usaram intencionalmente.

A bela boca de James se contraiu com raiva. Ele a analisou com severidade.

— É indiferente para mim se seu pai caiu em uma armadilha ou não. A doença de sua mãe, a dívida... não é da minha conta. Meu interesse está na perda de meu quadro, e a menos que tenha informações que ajudem a recuperá-lo e de quem...

— Sinto muito, mas não sei nada sobre isso, e infe lizmente, nem meu pai. A única participação dele naque la noite foi entregar o cartão de acesso e os códigos do alarme.

— O que faz dele tão culpado quanto qualquer ho mem que conspira com ladrões e dá a eles meios de in vadir uma propriedade privada — James pronunciou sem hesitação.

— Ele sinceramente não sabia que algo seria roubado, é um homem honesto e não um ladrão.

— Um homem honesto não teria permitido que os ho mens que descreveu entrassem na minha casa. Por que veio até a mim com essa história? Que resposta esperava ouvir?

— Esperava que aceitasse que meu pai é inocente e que não tinha consciência de que um crime seria praticado.

— A única coisa que tenho em relação a isso é a sua palavra. Afinal de contas, aconteceu um roubo, e não te ria ocorrido se seu pai tivesse honrado a responsabilida de que lhe foi dada.

— Por favor, me ouça — ela pediu com uma veemên cia passional. — Ele não é um homem mau; também não é desonesto, e está arrasado pela perda que sua tolice causou...

— Tolice é uma descrição muito bondosa para o que eu considero traição de confiança — James destituiu o argumento de Lily e os termos que ela usou. -— Per gunto-lhe novamente: o que espera conseguir ao vir me procurar desta forma?

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar profundo e perturbado.

— Gostaria de me certificar de que ouviria os fatos na íntegra da exata maneira como aconteceram.

James a olhou de forma cínica e deu uma risada azeda.

— E o que exatamente espera ganhar deste encontro? Um total perdão para seu pai só porque eu a acho atraen te? É disso que este encontro se trata?

A face de Lily ficou em chamas, como se ele a ti vesse esbofeteado. Não havia nem passado pela cabeça dela que, com o leque de opções de James, ele ainda a achasse atraente.

— E claro que não...

A linda boca de James curvou-se em descrença.

— _Maiala delia miséria... _pelo menos diga as coi sas como são. Embora eu possa cobiçar os dotes de seu corpo, não faria isso para perdoar um crime contra mim mesmo ou esqueceria um quadro que vale meio milhão de libras. Você teria de me oferecer um negócio muito melhor.

Lily olhava para ele em choque.

Que tipo de homem é você? Não estava lhe oferecendo sexo! — Ela suspirou horrorizada ao compreen der as palavras dele.

— Isto é bom, porque, embora existam falsos boatos, que os tabloides britânicos gostam de publicar eu não pago por favores sexuais ou me associo a mulheres que colocam um preço no próprio corpo — James declarou com tamanha frieza que zombou do constrangimento pelo qual ela passava.

Eu realmente não estava lhe oferecendo sexo — Lily murmurou, arrasada com o que ele havia sugerido.

— Então, presumivelmente devo anistiar seu pai por nada? Isso lhe parece um bom acordo para uma situação tão séria?

— Acordo? Que acordo? Está falando como meus primos, agora. Você tem uma mente sórdida — Lily o condenou, chocada e mortificada. Só em pensar naquela conversa, já sentia ressentimento e orgulho ferido. — Para seu conhecimento, não saio dormindo com qual quer um, e sexo não é algo que trato como moeda ou como uma refeição para viagem.

Inesperadamente surpreso por sua repentina fúria e a descoberta de que ela era muito mais puritana do que suspeitava, James estava se esforçando para não imagi nar seu corpo curvilíneo e sedoso, contorcendo-se em êxtase sobre seu lençol de seda, porque estava conscien te de que esta era uma fantasia que não seria realizada.

— Estou em deleite por ouvir isso.

— Eu sou virgem! —Aquela afirmação saiu da boca de Lily no calor das emoções, e ela congelou apavora da por ter deixado aquela informação vazar. — Não que isso tenha alguma relevância, porque de qualquer forma não estava lhe oferecendo sexo — continuou, tentando enterrar sua confissão íntima no fluxo das palavras. — Mas tenho de admitir que virtualmente lhe ofereceria qualquer coisa para ajudar meu pai, estou desesperada...

Lily levantou a cabeça e viu que James olhava in crédulo para ela.

— Virgem? Não pode ser. Não na sua idade.

Lily colocou as mãos nos bolsos e levantou o queixo, desafiando a descrença dele.

— Não tenho vergonha disso. Por que teria? Não en contrei a pessoa certa, simplesmente não aconteceu, e posso viver com isso.

Mas James não tinha certeza de que poderia viver com este conhecimento tentador. De repente acreditou que enfim descobrira a fonte do desconforto dela em re lação a ele. Naturalmente ele tinha presumido que Lily tinha muito mais experiência com homens e a tratara de acordo com suas convicções naquela noite. Provavel mente ele fez tudo errado e a assustou, ou também deve ser muito provável que a reputação dele sobre sexo tenha feito isso por ele. James refletia repentinamente exas perado. Lily Evans não havia sido tocada, e, embo ra nunca tenha tido uma virgem na cama antes, queria muito ser o homem que lhe apresentasse este elemento essencial da vida. Sentiu-se tentado com imagens eró ticas das partes íntimas de Lily oferecendo-se para ele. James ergueu-se, retomando o controle do entusiasmo no corpo.

—... Ouça, deve haver algo que possa dizer a você... alguma coisa que o faça mudar de ideia sobre o papel do meu pai neste terrível negócio. —Lily sentiu literalmen te James se libertar dela, devido a seus olhos blindados o às linhas duras de suas feições.

Ela estava à beira do pânico. Ele havia lhe pergunta do o que esperava dele e, honestamente, ela não sabia. James não tinha sido compreensivo como esperava em relação à doença de sua mãe e os problemas que assolava seu pai. Era como bater em um muro de pedra e explodir. Suas habilidades persuasivas não adiantaram.

Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Lily. James não era o tipo de homem que reagia a lágrimas, mas não estava preparado para a fragilidade feminina que existia nela. Sempre a viu como durona, segura em seu trabalho, que era o tipo de função exerci da por homens. Lily lidava confiante com os garanhões mais temperamentais, enquanto congelava toda vez que ele tentava se aproximar dela. No entanto, aquelas lágri mas suprimiram lhe as palavras.

— Promete que vai pensar no que lhe falei? — ela perguntou em desespero. — Meu pai é um homem de cente e cometeu um erro terrível; não estou tentando mi nimizar a perda e a tensão que teve de sofrer, mas, por favor, não destrua a vida dele.

— Não deixo que malfeitores saiam impunes. Sou muito mais do tipo olho por olho, dente por dente — James afirmou, perguntando o porquê de ela ainda estar persistindo, já que ele não havia a encorajado em nada.

Se James pudesse, teria mandado construir uma for ca para o pai dela no gramado da frente, para que fosse executado publicamente. Era um homem de negócios duro na queda, nunca foi de ter compaixão.

— Por favor — Lily repetiu obstinadamente, de pé perto da porta, à medida que ele a impediu de avançar com uma das mãos e antecipou-se a ela para abrir a por ta com uma cortesia natural.

Claro que tal civilidade não era nada familiar a ela. O irmão dela teria quebrado o pescoço deles para passar primeiro pela porta, e a seu pai nunca foi ensinado tal refinamento.

— Não vou mudar de ideia, mas não vou ligar para polícia até amanhã de manhã —James afirmou, questionando a si mesmo sobre por que estava disposto a ce der aquele lapso de tempo.

Do hall da frente ele viu Lily partir em seu velho carro. _Deve haver... algo que possa fazer para que mude de ideia... Estou desesperada... Poderia oferecer-lhe virtualmente qualquer coisa para ajudar meu pai. _Foi o que ela dissera. E fi nalmente pensou na única coisa que queria e não podia comprar, e se perguntou se era tão maluco assim para chegar até a considerá-la sob este aspecto. Haveria tem po suficiente para concretizar esta ambição?

Ele poderia tê-la e... _Inferno. _Para sua frustração, ape sar de ter procurado outras mulheres para conseguir o que desejava, ainda queria Lily Evans ! James pre cisava terrivelmente de uma distração. Só em pensar que poderia ficar acordado à noite devido à frustração sexual com aquela mulher já foi o suficiente para que achasse a perfeita solução.

Claro, não era apenas desejo que o motivava, racio cinava com perspicácia. Lily era dona de traços que ele admirava e que a colocavam acima da maioria das mulheres que conheceu no passado. Era trabalhadora, extremamente leal à família e estava disposta a sacrificar seu orgulho em nome dos entes queridos. Devotava lodo seu tempo livre e dinheiro para cuidar de animais que outras pessoas não queriam. Mesmo todo o dinheiro dele não teria feito com que a levasse para a cama. Ela não era uma mulher interesseira, tinha bons valores, e ele gostava disso. Mas será que esses mesmos valores persistiriam entre ela e a salvação de sua família? Um sorriso apareceu no canto de sua boca, eJames decidiu encarar o desafio e dar a ela uma última chance.

Lily trabalhou até as nove naquela noite, e estava can sada e deprimida, enquanto dirigia para casa com seus cães adormecidos em seu carro bagunçado. Estava es perando seu celular tocar a qualquer momento com sua mãe dizendo que seu pai tinha sido preso. James Potter prometeu esperar até o dia seguinte, mas ela não acreditava, não poderia se dar ao luxo de ter fé, pois quando pensou sobre a proposta infrutífera, logo se sentiu culpada por ter pedido a ele o impossível.

Mesmo se ele não denunciasse pessoalmente seu pai à polícia, Draco e Mark certamente o fariam se fossem in terrogados e associados ao crime. Seus primos ficariam ávidos para espalhar a culpa de seu pai. O quadro tinha sido roubado e existia pouca esperança de recuperá-lo sem que toda a história fosse contada em detalhes. Ainda havia a questão do seguro, que teria de ser resolvida. A seguradora não exigiria que todas as medidas possíveis fossem tomadas para deter os criminosos? Então, como James poderia proteger seu pai da responsabilidade de suas ações?

Depois de tirar da cerca seus outros três cachorros que esperavam por ela, Lily entrou. A cabana estava fria e toda desarrumada. Tinha de preparar algo rápido para comer e depois atender às necessidades dos animais. Mágico, seu _terrier_ preto e surdo corria pela sala, cheio de energia, como se fosse novamente um adolescente. Weed, um larápio cinza, magro, parou insinuantemente na porta. Anos de cuidados e carinho não tinham con vencido Weed de que ele podia desfrutar de sua casa sem precisar ir para a rua. Harley, um labrador diabético com o focinho grisalho, estava quieto no chão ao lado da cama, contente por estar com ela novamente.

Lily comeu um sanduíche e bebeu um copo de leite antes de ir fazer suas tarefas rotineiras de limpeza, ali mentação e água.

O telefone tocou antes que fosse para a cama, e estava tão cansada que parecia ter a animação de um zumbi.

— É James... — ele pronunciou seu nome pausadamente e tão naturalmente como se tivesse o hábito de ligar para ela.

— Sim — respondeu Lily em um tom cauteloso, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma vontade raivosa de pergun tar-lhe quem lhe dera o número de seu celular.

— Pode voltar até minha casa amanhã às nove da ma nhã? Tenho uma proposta para você.

— Uma proposta? — Lily repetiu curiosa, tentando elaborar seus pensamentos especulativos. — Que tipo de proposta?

— Não é a do tipo que pode ser discutida pelo telefo no. Posso esperá-la?

— Sim, amanhã é meu dia de folga.

Ao desligar o telefone Lily tinha o rosto pálido; e então deu um alto brado que assustou seus animais. Evi dentemente, James Potter a tinha ouvido, aquele telefonema deveria significar isso, e agora, em resposta, vinha com uma proposta que era apenas outra palavra um acordo, o que ela abominava.

Reconhecendo a verdade, sua sensação de otimismo e alívio começou a desaparecer dando lugar a pensamen tos desconfortáveis. Afinal de contas, não era provável que um homem do tipo olho por olho perdoasse seu im prudente pai sem querer nada em troca. O que será que ele queria? Será que envolvia sexo? Com a reputação que tinha e o interesse que demonstrou previamente por ela, era difícil acreditar que não seria isso. Ela estreme ceu dentro de seu pijama, pensando nas cicatrizes em sua barriga e nas costas. Não era de se espantar que nunca tivesse tido entusiasmo em revelar aquelas marcas para um homem ou ter de explicar o que acontecera. Sexo estava fora de questão, ainda mais se levando em conta o que lera nos jornais. Ela nunca conseguiria medir os hábitos exóticos de James e suas aventuras na cama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**_Promessa Honrada_** pertence exclusivamente a **_Lynne Graham_**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a **_Lynne Graham_**__e outros a J.K. Rowling.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

James teve uma visão clara de Lily saindo de seu Land Rover com alguns cachorros saltando a seu redor.

Ela dissera que era seu dia de folga e ele naturalmen te presumiu que estaria vestida de acordo com a ocasião. Um pouco mais arrumada para o encontro, talvez? Certamente, esta seria uma expectativa normal. Porém, usavajeans e uma camiseta grande o suficiente para não envergonhar nenhum espantalho. Nada que ela usava era apropriado ou lisonjeiro. James perguntou se, mesmo contra todas as probabilidades, chegariam a um acordo. Necessitaria de muito compromisso de ambos os lados.

Alvo sorriu para Lily como se fossem velhos ami gos e a levou até uma imponente recepção, enfeitada como glamour de estrelas de rock em tons de preto e roxo**. **Havia sofás suntuosos de veludo e mesas de vidro com um quê de arte moderna. Alguns minutos depois, o homem idoso reapareceu com uma bandeja de café e biscoitos e assegurou que seu chefe estaria em breve comela.

— Negócios, sempre negócios — ele lamentou com o telefone no ouvido e com olhar reprovador.

De tão nervosa, Lily não conseguia permanecer pa rada, assim pegou sua xícara de café e levantou-se para analisar um quadro colorido, tentando definir se o que parecia ser um rosto esquisito era de fato um rosto. Seu gosto para arte era tradicional e resumia-se a paisagens e pinturas de animais. Ela não teria dado espaço em sua casa para a valiosa coleção de arte contemporânea de James.

O telefone dela tocou, e logo viu que era sua mãe, ligando. Sua mãe se debulhava em lágrimas, o que tomava difícil entender o que ela dizia, mas Lily ra pidamente pegou o assunto. Seu pai tinha desnudado sua alma no café da manhã e feito a confissão do que tinha acontecido. Sua mãe estava convencida de que seu mari do iria ser preso pelo roubo da casa.

— Foram férias estúpidas, passaria perfeitamente bem sem elas. —Ela soluçava. — E vamos perder a casa também.

— Do que você está falando?

— Bem, o Sr. Potter não vai deixar que fiquemos na propriedade dele depois do que seu pai fez, vai? Moro aqui desde que tenho 18 anos, e não poderia suportar perder minha casa. E quanto ao emprego de seus irmãos na propriedade? Marque as minhas palavras, os Evans não vão ser mais tolerados em Halston Hall e, de alguma forma, vão dar um jeito de se livrar de nós.

Lily disse o que podia para acalmá-la, mas sua mãe era uma mulher emotiva e naturalmente pessimista. Na mente dela o pior acontecera, e ela e sua família já estavam sem teto, emprego e dinheiro. Lily prometeu que ligaria mais tarde e finalmente desligou, e viu James observando-a da entrada.

Por um instante, Lily olhou assustada e se viu alvo da análise silenciosa de James. Estava vestido formal mente com um terno preto e uma gravata de seda. James não precisava de esforço para ser elegante e intimidante; só pela sombra da barba escura em seu rosto já dava para perceber que sua manhã tinha começado muito cedo. Ela sempre o achou um homem bonito, mas agora estava deslumbrante.

Lily explicou guardando o telefone e comas bochechas rosadas. — Ela está muito aborrecida.

Tenho certeza disso. — James notou o nível de estresse nas feições delicadas.

Foi uma fonte imediata de satisfação para ele, que se ria o responsável por banir a ansiedade da vida dela. Ele ficou a metade da noite acordado pensando exatamente no que queria e o que funcionaria melhor: um acordo simples e direto, livre de exigências emocionais e espe ranças irreais.

— Você mencionou uma proposta —Lily murmurou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, incapaz de esconder sua aflição.

— Ouça-me primeiro antes de dar uma resposta — ele avisou e, apesar da roupa pouco atraente, quando ela o olhava diretamente, parecia tão jovem e adorável que era necessário um esforço para que ele se lembrasse do que tinha planejado dizer-lhe. — E lembre que quan do nosso acordo terminar você vai estar em uma posição muito vantajosa.

Ela ficou confusa com aquela afirmação e a referência ao acordo, mas entusiasmada para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

James manteve os olhos fixos nela.

— Cheguei a uma conclusão sobre como você pode me ajudar e em contrapartida eu não processar seu pai.

— Como eu poderia ajudar?

— Eu gostaria de ter um filho, mas não da forma con vencional —James explicou ironicamente com seus olhos de águia, enquanto ela olhava surpresa para ele. — Nunca me convenci de que poderia encontrar uma mu lher e passar o resto da vida com ela. Por outro lado, acredito que poderia lidar com um casamento que teria bases mais práticas.

Lily fazia esforço para acompanhar o que ele es tava dizendo e entender como esse tema poderia estar relacionado com a situação de seu pai.

— Como um casamento pode ser prático? — Lily per guntou a ele, convencida de que, de alguma forma, in terpretou mal o que disse, porque achava difícil acreditar que James pudesse estar discutindo aquele assunto de casamento com ela.

— Quando é um contrato direto, sem ideais e expec tativas como amor, romance e permanência — James descreveu com um entusiasmo visível. — Se concordar em ter um filho comigo, me caso com você e dou sua liberdade de volta em uns dois anos, e garanto que nunca precisará pensar em dinheiro novamente.

Atordoada com a perturbadora sugestão e com a clara convicção de que ele estava lhe fazendo uma oferta ge nerosa, Lily desviou o olhar por um instante e voltou a encará-lo.

— Não pode estar falando sério, pelo amor de Deus! Você é jovem, bonito e rico. Deve haver um enorme nú mero de mulheres loucas para casar com você e construir uma família.

— Mas não quero uma esposa hedonista e interesseira e, consequentemente, uma mãe inadequada para meu fi lho. Quero uma mulher inteligente, independente, que vá aceitar minhas condições e saber que não pode espe rar nada mais duradouro comigo.

Lily ficou até lisonjeada por ser considerada inteli gente e independente.

— Mas, se não está preparado para um relacionamen to duradouro com uma mulher, por que quer um filho?

— Os dois não se excluem. Eu me comprometeria com a criança — James declarou com convicção, es perando que ela enxergasse o sentido de seus argumen tos. — Não estou sendo egoísta.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça em latente desaprovação. — Está tão motivado para ter um filho a ponto de não poder esperar até que conheça a mulher certa para casar?

— Gostaria de dizer que sim e impressioná-la com minhas credenciais de homem apaixonado por crianças. E realmente quero ter um filho, mas esta não é a história completa.

Sem se surpreender, Lily acenou coma cabeça de monstrando aceitação.

— Sou descendente de uma linhagem contínua de Potter — James falou com seus olhos bri lhantes que focavam em um ponto distante, para além da janela, em uma atitude de desprendimento, enquan to sua entonação ficava estranhamente neutra. — Meu avô tinha muito orgulho do fato, era obcecado por laços sanguíneos, e devotou sua vida pesquisando nossa árvo re genealógica. Infelizmente, ele amarrou as coisas de tal forma que não posso legalmente herdar nada do meu pai, a menos que tenha um filho. Homem ou mulher, não importa, mas preciso de um herdeiro para ter o direito às propriedades da família.

— Meu Deus, seu avô tinha uma visão muito curta e controladora. Quero dizer, você poderia ser gay ou não ter interesse em filhos.

— Mas não sou gay — James afirmou secamen te. — E agora estou percebendo que este é um projeto que pode ser concretizado.

— Um projeto? Ter um filho é um projeto? — Lily repetiu, consternada.

Ela achou que era muito irônico que ele pudesse ter um desejo que era algo que estava tão próximo de seu coração quando não tinham nada mais em comum. James queria uma criança por motivos práticos, enquanto ela simples mente desejava um filho para amar e dividir a vida.

— Acho que seria errado da sua parte trazer um filho ao mundo para que possa simplesmente herdar a pro priedade da família.

— Este é apenas um ângulo, mas existem outros. Eu vou amar meu filho, que desfrutará de uma boa educa ção, apoio familiar e herdará tudo que tenho. Qualquer filho que eu tenha vai gostar da vida.

— Por que não contrata uma barriga de aluguel? Faria mais sentido.

— Não satisfaria meus requisitos. Venho de uma fa mília conservadora, e gostaria que meu filho nascesse em uma situação que parecesse normal. Também quero que ele tenha uma mãe amorosa. Cresci sem mãe — ele admitiu, torcendo os lábios de forma sensual.

— Presumo que, nestas circunstâncias que mencio nou, vai querer completa custódia da criança.

— Não. Vou querer custódia compartilhada e direito de visitação. Acredito firmemente que uma criança pre cisa da mãe.

— E de um pai — ela acrescentou pensando na pró pria infância, quando adorava a atenção paterna.

— Claro — James concordou, mas a austeridade em sua expressão chamou a atenção de Lily, que se pergun tou qual memória infeliz ela demonstrou para desper tar-lhe esta expressão de arrependimento.

Lily respirou fundo, sua mente estava revolvendo a proposta chocante que James havia feito, porém, en xergou armadilhas que quase a fizeram recusar imedia tamente. O que ele pedia era insano. Ela não podia se ca sar com um homem de que nem gostava ir para a cama com ele e conceber uma criança. Só o pensamento de fazer parte dessa coisa toda deu um frio em sua barriga, e seurosto queimava de constrangimento.

— Eu não poderia me casar com você — ela declarou prontamente.

James lançou-lhe um olhar avaliador, tão frio como gelo. No momento, ela deveria estar desorientada com o tom da conversa. Ele também sabia que, se ela recusas se, iria se arrepender profundamente.

— Você tem de aceitar; é a única opção que tem e a única oferta que tenho a fazer.

— Mas não é uma oferta razoável — Lily reclamou.

— Eu discordo. — Os olhos dele cintilavam, e seu rosto forte estava implacável. — Em contrapartida, eu estaria fazendo um sacrifício considerável para permitir que seu pai e os parceiros dele no crime saíssem impu nes. Também estaria aceitando a perda permanente do meu quadro, sem compensações financeiras, pois neste caso não poderia ir à polícia, nem requerer o seguro.

Assustada pela visão das conseqüências daquele acordo, Lily engoliu em seco. Ele não estava brincan do quando falou em oferecer-lhe um negócio. James queria uma contrapartida pela perda de seu valioso qua dro; e por que não? Ela sabia que era improvável que ele estivesse acostumado a estar do lado perdedor de qualquer tipo de troca. E a única coisa que ele parecia querer agora era se tornar pai sem ter os compromissos ou as expectativas que acompanhavam um casamento convencional.

Tendo em mente o que sabia sobre James Potter, aquela coisa toda fazia muito sentido. Nenhuma mulher nunca despertou seu interesse por muito tempo, e era um desafio imaginá-lo estável com uma mulher, começando uma família da forma usual. Por outro lado, escolher com frieza uma futura esposa e uma mãe para seu filho não iria sentenciá-lo a construir laços restri tivos. Uma mulher que estivesse somente fingindo ser uma esposa real também não iria requerer muito tempo ou atenção. Agora, considerando sua proposta, poderia ver algumas vantagens do ponto de vista de James.

E do ponto de vista prático da esposa? Um contrato frio com uma gravidez e um eventual divórcio previa mente organizado e combinado? Lily analisou o caso. A proposta dele era mais desagradável do que uma con cepção por meios artificiais como uma vez tinha consi derado? Há muito tempo ela pensava em ter um filho, mas não ficou atraída em ir visitar um banco de esperma, então poderia conceber uma criança com um homem do qual não sabia quase nada. Mas pelo menos intimidade não estava caracterizada naquele acordo.

— Se eu não estivesse tão atraído por você, não esta ria nem lhe dando esta opção.

Lily olhou para cima com seus olhos verdes arregala dos e perturbados. Sentia-se como alguém que precisava se proteger de uma chuva de balas, quando não havia nenhum lugar para se esconder. Sua mente dizia com fir meza e repetidamente que ela não poderia aceitar aquela oferta, pois algumas coisas eram sagradas e não pode riam ser compradas; como, por exemplo, concepção. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não havia alternativa, e seu pai estava encrencado.

— Se não chegarmos a nenhum acordo até a hora que for embora, vou ligar para a polícia — James anunciou com uma tranqüilidade mais gélida que nun ca. — Agora tenho a prova de que preciso pra incrimi nar seu pai.

— Pelo amor de Deus, não pode esperar que nenhuma mulher concorde em ter um filho com você quando não existe nenhum tipo de relacionamento!

— Por que não? Todos os dias mulheres se casam e têm filhos com homens que não amam. Casamento é um contrato legal por boas razões. Muitas mulheres casam por dinheiro, segurança ou status. Não estou pedindo para que faça um enorme sacrifício.

Lily mordeu a ponta da língua e o fitou com seus furio sos olhos verdes, ressentida por se ver sendo obrigada a dar a ele algo que não queria. Na opinião dela, essa proposta ultrajante era típica da arrogância de James e da sua personalidade insensível. Dar a ele um filho não era uma proposta sã para uma mulher igual a ela. Lily era uma pessoa muito reservada e solitária. O estilo de vida de James os hábitos, os gostos eram um anátema para ela, e sabia disso, antes mesmo de tentar acrescentar os horrores de ir para cama com um estranho.

— É isso mesmo?

— Sim, é isso mesmo. Desde que eu esteja ciente de que não haja nenhum namorado em sua vida para com plicar as coisas, e eu também estou livre de laços. Garan to a você que, caso se torne a minha esposa, vou tratá-la com respeitos generosidade. Esta casa será seu lar. Não vou esperar que se mude permanentemente para a Itália em meu favor. Em muitos aspectos sua vida vai conti nuar a mesma de agora.

Lily tentou imaginá-lo na cama dela com a vida con tinuando a mesma que agora, e quase soltou uma garga lhada exagerada de incredulidade. Mas uma precaução genuína estava começando a restringi-la de dar uma res posta precipitada.

— Talvez ficar grávida seja o mais complicado para você...

— Não — ela o interrompeu abruptamente, surpreen dendo a si mesma tanto quanto a ele. — Estou em uma idade em que gostaria muito de um filho, mesmo se ti vesse de ser como mãe solteira. Mas nunca pensou nesta idéia? Você poderia se casar comigo e talvez eu falhasse em engravidar.

— Isto seria destino. Ficaria desapontado, mas aceita ria isso sem problemas.

O sol estava invadindo as janelas, encharcando aque le corpo grande e poderoso de tons de bronze e ouro, e seus olhos escuros brilhavam como topázio. A antipatia de Lily por ele foi agravada pela aceleração de seu ba timento cardíaco. Caso dissesse não, seria porque não sabia como cumprir os termos de aceitação. Mas tinha a sensação de que não havia escolha, ou pelo menos não em face da probabilidade de ver seu pai preso, e a famí lia que adorava despedaçada.

Há quase trinta anos, Robert tinha prometido criar Lily como sua própria filha. Ele foi fiel a esta promes sa, mesmo quando foi censurado por não se casar com a mãe até que a filha dela completasse 1 ano, porque todo o mundo tinha simplesmente presumido que a filha de sua mulher era dele. Naquela época, ter um filho fora do casamento era uma coisa reprovável em um vilarejo do interior, e a mãe de Lily passou por momentos difíceis durante os meses em que foi uma mãe sem ser casada. Robert Evans correu risco quando se casou com a mu lher que amava, mesmo admitindo que ela não o amava. Às vezes, Lily se via em um estado de ansiedade e incer teza, cujo único modo de seguir em frente era fechar os olhos e dar um salto no escuro.

— Certo, concordo — Lily disse respirando brusca mente sem permitir-se pensar muito sobre o que estava fazendo.

E James Potter estava sorrindo, mas não com a curva habitual de sua linda boca, que exibira em ocasi ões anteriores. Ele deu um sorriso deslumbrante de po der com carisma suficiente para fazer um navio de guer ra flutuar; suas lindas feições foram energizadas pela expressão larga de sua boca sensual.

— Você não vai se arrepender — ele afirmou com confiança, estendendo a mão para consagrar o acordo.

Antes de ele soltar-lhe a mão, percebeu a cicatriz nas costas da mão de Lily e perguntou abruptamente:

— O que aconteceu?

Lily congelou e seu coração disparou.

— Foi um acidente, há muito tempo — disse resistin do à tentação de manter sua mão atada à dele.

— Deve ter sido muito grave. — James largou os dedos de Lily.

Ele escolheu um momento infeliz para notar aquela cicatriz, que trazia lembranças ruins. Ela acabara de concordar em se casar com ele e já era assolada por um turbilhão de dúvidas e arrependimentos, mas engoliu tudo e simplesmente balançou a cabeça, focando seus pensamentos no futuro, em vez de pensar no episódio estressante do passado. O fim justificaria os meios, disse a si mesma. James conseguiria o que queria, mas ela também. Aquela criança seria o filho dela, e ele ou ela seria beneficiado por ter um pai. Não pen saria sobre o momento da cama até que fosse forçada a encarar.

— Vou mandar meus empregados começarem a orga nizar o casamento.

Lily o analisou com desânimo.

— Você está mesmo com pressa.

— Naturalmente; não gostaria que você mudasse de idéia, _piccola mia, _— James lançou-lhe um olhar de apreciação com aquela curva irônica na boca, da qual ela nunca gostou. — E não temos motivo para perder tempo para embarcar em nosso projeto, temos?

— Suponho que não — ela respondeu e se inclinou para pegar a jaqueta.

James estendeu a mão. Quando percebeu que não conseguiu captar a atenção de Lily, tirou a jaqueta de sua mão e a abriu para que ela vestisse. Lily enrubesceu quando percebeu o que ele estava fazendo e então se vi rou para colocar os braços dentro das mangas.

— Vou esperar ansiosamente para vê-la novamente.

E algo em seu tom de voz sombrio e a intensidade da sua apreciação a assustou tanto que a fez dar um passo para trás. Nenhum homem nunca teve o poder de deixá-la tão consciente a respeito de seu corpo, e ao lado dele sempre se sentia desajeitada e ingênua.

James ignorou o fato de ela ter cruzado os braços, formando uma barreira defensiva, e tocou as bochechas de Lily em reprovação.

— Você será minha esposa; vai ter de se acostumar a ser tocada por mim.

— E como supostamente devo fazer isso? — Lily ques tionou enfurecida pela velocidade com que ele a deixou num estado constrangedor, digno de uma adolescente.

Ignorando as vibrações de desconfiança que ela emi tia, James segurou-lhe uma das mãos e puxou-a para mais perto.

— Tente relaxar.

Lily trincou os dentes como se tivesse sido atirada a uma banheira de gelo.

— Eu vou apenas beijá-la — ele disse suavemente. Lily congelou só de pensar na possibilidade.

— Não...

— Temos de começar de alguma forma, _piccola mia._

Então, ele a surpreendeu ao soltar-lhe a mão, e ela es tava prestes a recuar ainda mais, quando percebeu que já não podia mais se dar ao luxo de seguir suas próprias inclinações. Se não permitisse que ele ao menos a bei jasse, James naturalmente presumiria que ela não con seguiria lidar com o acordo e retiraria sua proposta. Lily congelou como um pássaro diante de um gato faminto.

James riu suavemente pelo triunfo. As faces dela enrubesceram. Ela o olhou ciente, pela primeira vez, de como ele era muito mais alto e forte. Ela perdeu a cor, mas lembrou a si mesma que não tinha motivos para ter medo dele; mas seu corpo não ouvia sua mente. Lily se inclinou para trás sem querer, quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

— Existem coisas nas quais sou muito bom — James alegou com uma confiança inata. — E esta é uma delas, _piccola mia._

Sua boca, então, deslizou pelos lábios cerrados de Lily. Ela esperava por paixão, mas ele desprezou suas expectativas. O coração dela acelerou na medida em que ele esfregou-lhe a boca com os lábios, fazendo com que a tensão aumentasse. A ponta da língua de James invadiu-lhe a boca receosa, e seu corpo ganhou vida no momento em que ela estava mais despreparada. Tremo res de excitação a percorreram quase dolorosamente assim que abriu os lábios e permitiu que ele a beijasse apropriadamente.

— Já é o suficiente — ela disse trêmula, levantando as mãos até os ombros largos na intenção de afastá-lo.

— Não, é apenas o começo — James sussurrou, com seus olhos ardentes que perambulavam corajosa mente sobre aquele rosto que indicava aversão.

— Esse casamento que mencionou... —Lily comen tou apressadamente, tentando desviar o assunto para um tema menos controverso, porque estava constran gida com o modo pelo qual a olhava. Ela não era tão ingênua a ponto de não reconhecer a força do desejo de James por ela. Lily não podia se dar ao luxo de ques tionar o aparente apelo dele, pois a razão principal era oferecer-lhe um anel de casamento e a liberdade de seu pai. — Acontecerá quando?

— Logo que tudo estiver organizado, vai ser um ca samento com estilo — James declarou sem hesitar. — Com um bonito vestido, uma grande lista de convidados e todo um aparato cerimonial.

— Isto tudo é mesmo necessário? — Lily perguntou agitada, estremecendo pela perspectiva de posar de noi va para uma platéia de estranhos cheios do dinheiro.

— Caso contrário, não vai parecer um casamento normal.

— Meu Deus, o que vou dizer a minha família?

— Qualquer coisa, menos a verdade, porque isto é só ente mim e você — James falou com um tom de aviso.

Ele tinha acabado de dar a ela um embargo impos sível, mas Lily já tinha chegado à conclusão de que era melhor não deixar escapar comentários descuidados per to de James. Ela sabia, em seu íntimo, que contaria a verdade para sua mãe, mas iria apresentar uma versão editada para satisfazer a curiosidade de seu pai, para que Robert não se sentisse responsável pelo fato.

Lily respirou fundo, lembrando a si mesma, com firmeza, os aspectos de sua situação, repetidos muitas vezes como se fosse um mantra. Seu pai não pagaria o preço pela estupidez dele, e seu círculo familiar perma neceria intacto. Ela teria o filho que sempre sonhou e também o tão importante anel de casamento, uma vez que sua mãe dava tanta importância para que uma mu lher fosse casada antes de conceber uma criança.

E se fosse um projeto, em vez de um casamento? Ela poderia lidar com isso, era muito realista, e se ele fosse tão bom em todas as outras coisas como era beijando, ela, com o tempo, conseguiria lidar com os aspectos ín timos do relacionamento. Mulheres nem sempre se ca savam somente por amor, e homens também não, assim como James estava prestes a provar. Se este casamento era bom o suficiente para ele, quando estava convencida das muitas opções mais excitantes que James tinha, en tão seria bom para ela também.

— Por que me escolheu? — ouviu a si mesma per guntar.

Os cílios densos dele cobriram seu olhar bri lhante.

— Pergunte-me em nossa noite de núpcias — ele aconselhou de forma que a silenciou repentinamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**_Promessa Honrada_** pertence exclusivamente a **_Lynne Graham_**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a **_Lynne Graham_**__e outros a J.K. Rowling.

Obrigada pelos comentários eu amei... Quem tiver fanfic James e Lily nesse estilo me mandem para que eu possa ler.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

— Prefiro o vestido com a saia grande — Lily repetiu obstinadamente, ignorando o espanto de Melanie, a es tilista conceituada que James contratou para trabalhar com a noiva.

Lily estava determinada a, pelo menos, escolher seu próprio vestido de casamento.

— Este aqui fica perfeito em mim — ela acrescentou.

— É lindo — Sra. Evans concordou com o indisfarçável prazer pela escolha da filha.

— Bem, se gosta de excessos... — Melanie disse se camente, encorajando a vendedora a mostrar o vestido com corpete de pérolas e cristais espalhados, que bri lhavam com a luz. A falta de entusiasmo de Melanie era evidente. — Certamente tem uma enormidade de excessos.

Lily surpreendeu a si mesma com sua escolha. Em bora seu gosto geralmente tendesse para o básico, tinha se apaixonado pelo romântico e exuberante vestido de casamento. Os esforços de Melanie para persuadir sua cliente a se restringir a um estilo de cetim, em vez de arriscar cair em solo pedregoso, falharam.

Naquele momento, Lily teve de admitir que sentiu o gosto da vitória. Ela já havia aceitado um enxoval com pleto de roupas novas para seu papel de esposa de um magnata internacional, e suas preferências haviam sido sempre educadamente ignoradas. James era um per feccionista que fazia questão de todos os pingos nos is, enquanto Lily era uma pessoa que nunca fizera questão de detalhes. E discutir ao telefone sobre coisas tão sem importância como roupas com um homem acostumado a tudo da forma como queria era exaustivo e inútil.

Era fato que Lily nunca teve interesse por roupas e cosméticos, desde aquele traumático episódio no fim de sua adolescência, quando decidiu que era mais seguro e confortável não se enfeitar, a fim de não atrair a atenção dos homens. Agora admitia que estava desatualizada em relação à moda e à arte da autopreservação, então con cordou com aceitar conselhos. Como resultado, sua cas cata de cachos negros incontroláveis tinha sido domada e moldada, assim como suas sobrancelhas, arrancadas. Enquanto tinha consciência de que sua aparência tinha melhorado e de que seu cabelo estava muito mais maleável, estava apavorada com o tempo que já tinha gasto em salões de beleza. Agora estava estendido para coisas como depilação, tratamentos faciais e sessões de manicure e pedicure. Não havia fim para as sessões de vaida de que teria de enfrentar? Seus colegas veterinários puxaram sua perna impiedosamente, como o patinho feio que virou cisne.

Embora apenas três semanas tivessem se passado, desde que concordou em se casar com James Potter, o ritmo confortável de sua vida foi facilmente sendo apagado. O casamento iria acontecer em dez dias, e James estava no exterior a negócios, quase desde o dia em que combinaram o casamento. Um anel com um enorme diamante enviado por um emissário agora esta va ao redor de seu dedo, e um anúncio sobre o noivado apareceu em um grande jornal da alta sociedade que nin guém que ela conhecia lia. Em resposta a esta primeira publicação, referindo-se a sua nova posição, um fotógra fo apareceu no dia anterior, por trás de uma cerca viva, e tirou uma foto sua medonha, pois estava voltando de um parto difícil, suja e com os cabelos parecendo um ninho de pássaros. A imagem seguinte era intitulada comicamente de: a noiva da alta sociedade? E apareceu na manhã seguinte em um tabloide. Lily acabara de mostrar o rosto quando um colega lhe exibiu o jornal. E ficar desarrumada em seu campo de trabalho era um risco de sua profissão. James, no entanto, requisitou que ela o encontrasse para almoçar para discutir o assunto.

— Não se apaixone por James — Sra. Evans aconse lhou a filha, enquanto dirigia para casa. — Fico preocu pada que aconteça e você acabe se machucando.

— Como não vai ser um casamento real, não vou me apaixonar por ele — Lily falou em um tom divertido, perguntando-se se cometera um erro ao contar para a mãe a verdade sobre a proposta de casamento recebida.

— Não seja tola; se tiver um filho com o homem, vai ser tão real quanto qualquer outro casamento, e eu conheço você: tem um coração mais mole do que realmen te aparenta.

— Também tenho quase 30 anos e nunca me apaixo nei na vida.

— Só porque deixou aquele idiota da universidade fazer com que tivesse aversão aos homens —Sra. Evans respondeu com uma careta expressiva e reconhe ceu a tensão e a palidez repentinas da filha. — James é um homem muito bonito, e acho que seria mais fácil do que imagina perder a cabeça por ele. Vão morar juntos e compartilhar suas vidas, pelo amor de Deus!

— Mas não vamos compartilhar nada além do desejo de ter um filho — Lilypronunciou, e suas bochechas ficaram imediatamente rosadas.

Ela havia contado tudo a sua mãe e fez com jurasse que não diria a seu pai. Robert engoliu a história de que Lily vinha saindo com James em segredo, e ele não viu motivo para que um bilionário não fosse seduzido pela beleza da filha.

— James deixou isso bem claro, mãe. Ele gosta de ter seu espaço, só quer um filho. Certamente não deseja uma esposa que fique confortável demais nesse papel.

— Eu sei, é um casamento por conveniência, como foi o meu e de seu pai.

— Não é de forma alguma como o seu e o do pa pai — Lily protestou com firmeza. — O papai estava apaixonado por você, mesmo você não sentindo o mes mo por ele naquela época. Isto faz uma grande diferen ça. James e eu já concordamos em nos divorciar, foi parte do acordo.

— Não é tão fácil manter as emoções de fora, como você pensa — Sra. Evans comentou sem se convencer dos argumentos da filha.

Lily observou a mãe entrar em casa antes de dar a ré e ir para Halston Hall encontrar James para o almoço. Depois que sua mãe se refez do choque das confidencias da filha, apresentadas por Lily de forma positiva, ficou entusiasmada com a perspectiva do casamento e pelo fato de sua filha amada estar prestes a se casar com um homem rico e influente.

Lily passou pela grande entrada que James tinha aberto ao público. Havia um lago, um playground e uma área para piqueniques. Seus inquilinos, funcionários e vizinhos podiam organizar eventos no espaço. Era irô nico como um estrangeiro como James Potter já tinha feito mais pela comunidade do que a família Dunn-Montgomery em séculos. O homem com quem es tava prestes a casar por razões práticas tinha um admirá vel espírito público em sua essência, ela teve de admitir, embora com relutância.

Ciente de que seu coração estava acelerado, Lily saiu do carro e foi em direção à porta da frente. Ela já estava verificando tudo mentalmente. O anel de noivado esta va no lugar, seu cabelo, arrumado, e estava vestida com uma calça elegante e uma blusa de cashmere de lacinhos cinza. Só faltavam as pérolas, e o pensamento a fez rir. Naquela manhã mal reconheceu seu reflexo no espelho. Estar casada com James iria ser como um novo empre go com regras diferentes daquelas que estava acostuma da a seguir.

Alvo a recebeu com o mesmo entusiasmo de sem pre e a conduziu até uma saleta um pouco menos im ponente do que a sala de estar.

— Lily... — James foi até ela com a graça de um predador, sempre com seu corpo poderoso, pronto para chamar a atenção.

No momento em que o olhar dele atingiu as lindas feições dela, Lily se lembrou do calor e do gosto que a boca sensual de James provocou-lhe, o que fez com que suas bochechas imediatamente enrubescessem. Ele era lindo demais, pensou contrariada, encontrando seu olhar, brilhante e profundo. Lily teve a sensação de um líquido de fogo se transportando do bico de seus seios até sua pélvis, formando uma piscina quente, o que a fez sentir completamente fora de controle.

James analisou o corpo de Lily, agora reforçado por roupas que realmente eram adequadas às suas propor ções delicadas. Ele também ficou encantado pelo seu lindo e bem delineado rosto e o peso de seus cachos exu berantes caídos ao redor de suas faces.

— Você está maravilhosa...

— Acho tudo um exagero —Lily comentou ex tremamente desconfortável com o elogio.

— Não, quando se faz a comparação disto com isso — James afirmou, pegando o jornal de cima da mesinha de café e mostrando a foto de Lily toda desarrumada, de galochas e suja de lama. — Como pode permitir-se ser vista na rua com essa aparência?

A pergunta atingiu Lily como um tapa no rosto. Ela então se controlou e olhou fixamente para ele.

— Eu tinha acabado de passar três horas fazendo o parto de um bezerro. O feto morreu, mas a mãe sobrevi veu. Estava imunda e exausta; é assim que o meu dia de trabalho é algumas vezes.

— No seu papel de minha futura esposa, espero que tenha consideração com a própria imagem — James pronunciou suavemente, ignorando o que Lily tinha dito em sua defesa.

Lily ergueu o queixo de forma desafiadora. — Não posso fazer nada se um fotógrafo fica de plan tão esperando o momento certo para me surpreender em meu pior estado. Não ligo de forma alguma para essas coisas estúpidas.

— Não precisamos discutir isso. A questão é que não vou aceitar que você apareça em público como uma men diga — James a informou em um tom frio e definitivo.

— Então temos um grande problema — Lily se recu sou a ceder um centímetro em face de sua condenação injusta. — Meu trabalho frequentemente é sujo, e geral mente trabalho na rua. Não tenho a menor intenção de desistir do meu trabalho para que possa sempre parecer uma bonequinha perfeita a seu dispor.

— Não estou pedindo que pareça uma bonequinha — James falou exasperado e ao mesmo tempo maravilha do pelo fato de ela ser tão indiferente em aparecer no jornal naquele estado.

— Mas depois de somente três semanas comprome tida com você já me sinto como uma bonequinha. Você parece achar que não tenho nada melhor a fazer com meu tempo, além de compras ou sentar em um salão de beleza e desperdiçar um tempo interminável com trata mentos. — Os olhos verde de Lily escureceram de raiva, porque considerava que ele estava sendo injusto, já que tinha obedientemente saltado vários obstáculos para pa recer elegante.

— Até eu intervir, você não fez nenhum esforço em relação a sua aparência. Uma mulher com uma autoestima saudável gosta de mostrar o melhor de si. O que tem de errado com a sua?

— O nível da minha autoestima não é da sua con ta! —Lily falou, perdendo a paciência, aborrecida por ele ter reparado que ela não gostava de atrair atenção. — Sou uma mulher comum que trabalha.

— Você trabalha tantas horas que não tem tempo para ser mulher — James disse, com os olhos brilhando de insatisfação porque ela se recusava a aceitar o ponto de vista dele. — Não tenho a menor ideia de quantas ho ras já tinha trabalhado, desde o momento em que come cei a ligar para você. Quase nunca está em casa e, quando está, fica atrás daqueles animais que você cria. É ridículo.

Um acesso de indignação e incredulidade, diante da quela crítica, foi tomando conta das expressões de Lily, que o olhou com fúria.

— Você disse que queria uma mulher inteligente e in dependente, mas obviamente mentiu. Minha carreira é a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

— Achei que fosse a sua família.

Aquelas palavras a deixaram sóbria, mas também lhe causaram a sensação de estar sendo chicoteada para que se lembrasse dos termos do acordo.

— Se tentar interferir no meu trabalho este acordo não vai funcionar para nenhum de nós dois. Pelo amor de Deus, você disse que iria querer o divórcio em pou cos anos, então por que está tentando atravancar minha carreira?

— Eu também quero uma esposa para encontrar oca sionalmente; você quase nunca está disponível à noite nos fins de semana.

— Você sabe qual é de fato o problema? Você quer uma esposa-escrava que foque apenas na aparência e em você, uma deusa doméstica com nada melhor para fazer com seu tempo.

— Uma deusa _bordoir _seria mais o meu estilo, _piccola mia _— James a ridicularizou com um sorriso irôni co. — Você não está sendo prática. Vai ter de, no mínimo, reduzir suas horas de trabalho a um nível mais aceitável.

— Isto está fora de questão.

— Pelo menos em comparação a um funcionário jú nior, mas, se pudesse comprar uma sociedade, teria mais controle das horas que trabalha.

Lily ficou aturdida com aquela sugestão inesperada.

— Do que está falando?

— De comprar uma sociedade para você.

— Não, não vai! — Lily decretou com a voz trêmula de raiva. — Fique longe da clínica e não ouse interferir. Você é inacreditável! Se não pode ter o que quer imedia tamente, tenta comprar.

— Quando vejo um problema, arrumo a solução —James retrucou, em um tom gelado. — E agora é óbvio que você tem três opções.

— Três opções?

— Ou permite que eu lhe compre a sociedade, ou pede para trabalhar meio expediente, ou desiste do acor do — James enumerou observando, com o semblante impassível, a incredulidade no rosto de Lily. — Tem de desistir de alguma coisa de suas tarefas atuais, pois no momento não existe espaço em sua vida para casamento, marido e filho.

— Concordei em me casar com você, mas não que assumisse o controle da minha vida! Ou que me dissesse o que fazer ou não fazer.

— _Madre di Dio... _Respire fundo, se acalme e pense no que estou dizendo —James sugeriu impressionado pela fúria dela. — Você vai ter de fazer mudanças.

— Não, não vou me sujeitar a ouvir nem mais uma palavra de absurdos! — Lily retrucou com uma raiva que nunca havia sentido na vida e, além de tudo, incapaz de tolerar as convicções evidentes de que ele agora tinha o direito de interferir na carreira dela.

Enfurecida, ela foi em direção à porta, impelida por um sexto sentido que avisou para se retirar antes de per der por completo a cabeça.

— Se sair com essa petulância, não precisa mais vol tar — James pronunciou com tanta altivez que doeu mais que uma queimadura de gelo. — Meu primo Remus e a esposa dele estão na sala ao lado esperando para conhecer você e almoçar.

Lily congelou e trincou os dentes como uma gata fe roz pronta para atacar. Ele tinha uma habilidade que não se comparava a de nenhum outro homem. Ela fechou os punhos, chocada com o acesso de fúria que a dominava, e mal podia acreditar que tinha uma das mais descontraí das personalidades.

— Gosto de prever as ciladas com antecedência — James afirmou em tom suave, baixo e contínuo.

Naquele momento, Lily imaginou empurrá-lo de um penhasco e teve a engraçada suspeita de que, se ele caís se, a levaria consigo. Ela se perguntou horrorizada como moraria com ele. Ainda de costas, Lily respirou profun damente, pedindo a Deus para ter calma e compostura, enquanto lembrava a si mesma, obstinadamente, tudo o que tinha a perder. E, constrangedoramente, não era a situação de seu pai que veio primeiro a sua mente, foi o bebê que já havia imaginado. Um menininho ou menininha, não importava. Desde que a criança fosse saudável.

— Obviamente eu a peguei de surpresa.

Com os olhos ainda cheios de hostilidade, Lily se virou.

— Eu moro sozinha, faço tudo do meu jeito, não es tou acostumada a ninguém me impondo limites.

Uma saraivada de tensão e excitação o assolou como um impulso erótico. James analisou aquele rostinho vi vido e rebelde e ficou maravilhado que mesmo suas de fesas intransigentes e a lama contribuíam para mantê-la solteira e disponível por muito tempo. Em alguns mo mentos ali, ele teve a sensação de que ela iria sair como uma tigresa rompendo as grades da jaula. O tempera mento dela era muito mais emotivo e passional do que ele esperava. Foi uma descoberta que deveria tê-lo preo cupado, mas na realidade o excitou ainda mais. Jams estava começando a entender que o que ele precisava não era sempre o que queria.

— Mas vai considerar aquelas opções e tomar uma decisão. — Ele respirou, incapaz de resistir à suspeita de que tinha metaforicamente colocado a fera de volta na jaula e estava deliberadamente provocando-a.

O timbre sombrio da voz de James e seu sotaque pa receram ter o poder de desarmá-la, despertando a consci ência de que estava acostumada a suprimir qualquer coi sa em sua esfera. Frustrada, ela sentiu os mamilos duros e a ânsia no meio das pernas. Era desejo, uma resposta humana natural, e não valia a pena se aborrecer por isso. Mas este pensamento reconfortante não teve o efeito cal mante que ela esperava, porque James Poter era o único homem que a havia afetado daquela forma. Na primeira vez em que o viu, o olhar dela se incendiou, e reconhecer isso a enfurecia, assim como ficava intimida da na presença dele.

Lily fez um esforço desesperado para se livrar do efei to que ele lhe causava e lutou para continuar a conversa sem ficar por baixo.

— Eu vou pensar no que disse.

— E tome uma decisão...

— E quer ouvir a decisão neste exato momento, não é? Você é ridiculamente impaciente.

— Temos um grande negócio para concretizar em um pequeno espaço de tempo. Preciso de sua cooperação para realizar isso.

Mortificada pelo fato de ele estar muito mais no con trole do que ela, Lily sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você também vai ter de trazer sua operação de res gate de animais para Halston.

Assim que Lily abriu a boca em choque por um fato no qual nunca havia pensado, James lançou-lhe uma apreciação silenciosa:

— Nada diferente disso faria sentido. Presumo que queira dar continuidade a esta tarefa, e até já falei com o gerente da propriedade.

— Mesmo?

— Naturalmente. Seria difícil continuar seu trabalho em uma propriedade, a quilômetros daqui. E por que iria querer tal inconveniente? A terra aqui vai ser posta a sua disposição, e é claro que pode ordenar a construção de edificações para abrigar suas necessidades. Naturalmente vou cobrir todos os gastos. Também iria sugerir que con tratasse pelo menos um funcionário em tempo integral.

Um som de incredulidade escapou da garganta de Lily e ela o olhou, enfurecida.

— Alguma coisa mais?

— Vamos passar seis semanas na Itália, depois do ca samento. Vai precisar de funcionários de confiança para cuidar dos seus animais.

Lily cruzou os braços na defensiva, porque preferia atirar algo nele ou sair pela porta em uma atitude que ele chamou de petulância infantil. Ele já tinha pensado em tudo. Nenhum canto de sua vida estava mais seguro da interferência daquele homem. Agora era ele quem estava no assento do motorista, não ela.

James olhou para o rosto tenso de Lily. As vibrações na atmosfera estavam explosivas. Ele queria passar as mãos naqueles cabelos maravilhosos, deslizar os dedos pelos ombros de Lily e dizer a ela que, se o satisfizesse, somente o céu seria o limite, porque virtualmente não existia nada que não fizesse por ela, nada que não lhe desse. Mas isso não era possível naquelas circunstân cias, e poderia dar a ela ideias perigosas. Sua precau ção inerente manteve aqueles impulsos espontâneos sob controle.

— Venha conhecer Remus e a esposa dele, Tonks. São meus amigos mais antigos —James informou colocan do a mão nas costas de Lily a fim de escoltá-la até a sala de estar.

Ele fez uma pausa momentânea, e ela o olhou de for ma questionadora, com um apelo sexual que rodeava o ambiente e quase a sufocava. O cheiro do perfume caro de James impregnou seu nariz; adorava aquele cheiro, era só sentir um aroma cítrico que já pensava nele. A linha forte de sua mandíbula ligeiramente áspera com uma sombra escura e os dedos dela ansiavam tocar aque le homem. Toda vez que ele se aproximava sua reação era mais forte e enervante. Lily queria que ele a beijasse, e o fato de isso não acontecer chegava a doer-lhe.

— Eu sei _piccola mia _— James disse suavemen te, com seus olhos brilhantes. — Mas temos companhia para o almoço.

Lily não estava muito certa de que tinha ouvido aque las palavras tão confiantes, o que implicava que ele sabia exatamente como se sentia. Seu rosto enrubesceu quan do entrou na sala de estar e encontrou aquele homem atarracado e calvo, de olhos castanhos e de seus 30 e poucos anos. A esposa dele era alta, esguia, loira e tinha um olhar encantador.

— Estava ansiosa para conhecê-la — Nymphadora _**Tonks Lupin**_ declarou com um sorriso simpático estas primeiras palavras revelaram que ela era norte-americana.

James colocou o braço ao redor de Lily, que parali sou antes de começar a apreciar aquele papel de noiva feliz para os primeiros expectadores. Ela deixou de fora o peso da raiva e da ansiedade que até aquele instante estava atormentando seu espírito. Ela já tinha passado e sobrevivido por coisas muito piores do que um casa mento por conveniência. Nada que James pudesse ati rar contra ela a faria tropeçar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**_Promessa Honrada_** pertence exclusivamente a **_Lynne Graham_**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a **_Lynne Graham_**__e outros a J.K. Rowling.

Obrigada pelos comentários eu amei cada um deles, não consigo imaginar o James apaixonado pela Tonks, entretanto não consigo imagina o Remus com outra pessoa.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

— Você está tão bonita que parece uma pintura — Robert Evans pronunciou com brilho nos olhos ao ad mirar Lily em seu vestido de noiva.

Inquieta em sua elegância feminina, Lily espiou seu reflexo no espelho do hall, notando que o maquiador ti nha feito um ótimo trabalho, dando a ela uma aparência jovem e natural, enquanto o cabeleireiro conseguiu um milagre ao transformar seus cachos abundantes em anéis macios e brilhantes que caíam sobre seus ombros nus. Uma esplêndida tiara de diamantes, digna de uma prin cesa, brilhava, tendo como pano de fundo seus cabelos negros. Foi uma cortesia de James, que a enviou com a informação de que era uma relíquia de família. Lily sor riu ironicamente pela lembrança, perguntando-se se ele ficou com medo de ela pensar que era um presente pes soal, já que não nutria nenhuma ilusão sobre seu noivo.

James Potter não tinha planos de trazer nada pessoal para dentro do relacionamento. Seu noivo era implacável, feroz, disciplinado e inteligente. Quando se tratava de mulheres ele tinha uma libido volátil, mas, em espírito, Lily acreditava que ele era essen cialmente, frio. James podia querer um filho, mas ela estava convencida de que essa criança deveria parecer com ela no que se referisse a bondade humana e afeto. James planejava cada passo que dava, previa cada di ficuldade, e então, julgava a melhor forma de lidar com ela. Era maníaco por controle, tinha uma personalidade exigente com padrões muito elevados e expectativas. Nada menos do que o melhor o satisfazia, o que deixava a pergunta no ar: por que um homem que poderia ter casado com qualquer mulher da sociedade, rica e bonita, resolveu estabelecer um acordo com uma veterinária do interior e de família comum?

Será que o fator predominante foi o apelo sexual? Ou foi porque ela dissera "não" uma vez e se recusara a vê-lo novamente? Algum outro homem poderia ser tão bonito?Lily não conseguia ver a si mesma como mulher fatal, mas o que, além de sua aparência, poderia ter despertado o contínuo interesse dele? Era ofensivo ser desejada por um homem? Ela achava difícil pensar em desejo sexual como um elogio. Afinal de contas, ser o objeto de desejo de um homem, um tempo atrás, quase custou a sua vida, e ela de repente teve calafrios pela memória traumática de que raramente permita lembrar-se.

Seus sobrinhos, Emma e Duda, d anos, estavam lindos, e eram a perfeita antítese de seus pensamentos sombrios. Emma usava um vestido florido de dama de honra, e Duda estava muito elegante como pajem. A mãe deles, Marlene, que casou com o irmão mais novo de Lily quando ficou grávida, aos 18 anos, concordou em ser a madrinha, embora tivesse reclamado da falta de uma des pedida de solteira para Lily, que não tivera nervos para contar para a cunhada que estaria solteira novamente mais cedo do que todos esperavam.

— Se ele pudesse vê-la agora... — o pai dela pro clamou em um tom amoroso, enquanto Marlene falava com os filhos. — Ficaria arrependido imediatamente por nunca ter conhecido você.

— Acho que não. — Infeliz pela lembrança da rejei ção que a dilacerou quando tinha apenas 19 anos, Lily paralisou, na defensiva.

A crise de identidade pela qual passou, durante aquele período turbulento de sua vida, a ensinou a não construir fantasias e castelos de areia. _É melhor um diabo conhe cido do que o desconhecido, _ela repetiu interiormente, porque aprendeu a ser grata aos anos de amor e cuidados que recebeu do pai que uma vez desprezou. Ela o teria abraçado se não estivesse com medo de estragar a ma quiagem. Pelo menos uma vez queria parecer perfeita. Não havia nada de errado com sua autoestima, refletiu impacientemente. Estava apenas determinada a levar a graça de seu lindo vestido até o altar. Para seu próprio deleite, não o de James.

Afinal de contas, um dia mostraria as fotos da oca sião para seu filho. Lily tinha de acreditar naquilo, de veria manter seus pensamentos fixos no objetivo mais importante, que era ter um filho. No fim de tudo, a criança seria a única coisa que importaria. Só que não incluía a noite de núpcias e como se sentia por ter de compartilhar um tipo de intimidade com um homem que não a amava.

Seu estômago remexeu quando pensou em James vendo suas cicatrizes pela primeira vez. Em sua opinião, elas não eram tão feias. Havia uma chance de estar su ficientemente escuro a ponto de ele nem perceber. Por outro lado, ele era um homem acostumado a algumas das mulheres mais bonitas do mundo e, em todos os sen tidos, era um perfeccionista. E ela não era mais perfeita em nada.

Sufocada pelo pânico que se intensificava, Lily re pentinamente foi dominada por um medo repelido por seu corpo imperfeito. Algumas pessoas tinham repulsa por cicatrizes e provavelmente não conseguiam agir di ferente.

Assim que o carro chegou para levá-la à igreja, ela su primiu os pensamentos de insegurança que ameaçavam engoli-la. Repreendeu-se e reconheceu a inutilidade de olhar para o problema antecipadamente.

Seu coração bateu como um trovão, quando viu os bancos da igreja de Charlbury St. Helens ornamentados com flores. O local ficava apenas a alguns metros da casa de seus pais. A falta de espaço na igreja restringiu o número de convidados. Quando seu olhar deparou com James de pé no altar, ela teve dificuldade para fazer o oxigênio chegar a seus pulmões. E, de repen te, viu-se desejando que seu casamento fosse real, uma ocasião na quais duas pessoas apaixonadas fariam seus votos em busca de um futuro produtivo. A troca insensível de necessidades que combinou com James esta va em outro plano e, naquele momento, ela sentiu-se inacreditavelmente solitária. Lágrimas surgiram no fundo de seus olhos.

— Sua noiva está linda — Remus comentou com o primo, admirado.

E James parou de bancar o homem frio, virando-se para olhar com os próprios olhos. Ele não conseguia en contrar palavras que fizessem justiça à visão de Lily no vestido de noiva de saia rodada e o corpete que mol dava as curvas de sua fina cintura. Ela estava tão maravi lhosa com seus olhos brilhando, sua boca meio trêmula e com os cabelos pesados caindo por trás da tiara que ele não conseguiu nem registrar que estava sendo conduzida ao altar pelo homem que permitiu que os ladrões entras sem em sua casa.

Os olhos de Lily encontraram os de James, e ela teve uma sensação crepitante em sua pélvis que era se melhante a um choque elétrico. Com a respiração forte, Lily desviou a atenção dele e se concentrou no padre de meia-idade que abria o preâmbulo. A cerimônia foi curta e íntima, semelhante ao que viu num bom número de ca samentos dos quais participou nos últimos anos, mas ela ainda não conseguia aceitar que desta vez era ela a noi va. Sua mão tremeu um pouco quando James a segurou pela primeira vez, e ela prendeu a respiração quando o italiano deslizou a aliança de ouro pelo seu dedo. A boca linda de James roçou sua bochecha em uma leve sauda ção, então desceram pelo corredor central sob os olhares radiantes dos convidados. Ela se lembrou de sorrir para o bem da congregação, que, exceto por sua mãe, não ti nha a menor ideia de que ela não era uma noiva comum e feliz.

— Você está linda nesse vestido, _mia bella _— James elogiou durante a volta para Halston Hall, onde a festa seria realizada.

— E eu escolhi sozinha — Lily não pôde resistir a informá-lo. — A estilista queria que usasse algo mais simples e formal.

— Você fez a escolha certa.

Lily relaxou um pouco e suspirou.

— Com todo esse alvoroço acontecendo ao nosso re dor, é difícil lembrar-me de que é falso.

James franziu a testa.

— Não é falso.

_Falso, falso, falso!, _ela queria gritar para ele em desa cordo, mas, suspeitando de que tal resposta o aborrece ria, conseguiu resistir ao impulso.

— Somos agora marido e mulher, e vamos viver de acordo — James declarou sua opinião num tom con victo e poderoso.

Mas Lily era teimosa e difícil de impressionar. Ela, então, franziu o nariz.

— Um casamento temporário nunca poderia ser real — disse, pensando no contrato verbal que tinha fir mado algumas semanas antes do casamento.

Esse contrato pré-nupcial deixou bem claro que o casamento era mais um acordo comercial do que qualquer outra coisa. Os termos do eventual divórcio tinham sido especificados com clareza no que se referia a renda, propriedade, custódia e cuidados com a criança. Nenhuma mulher que tivesse concordado com tal contrato detalhado nutriria alguma ilusão românti ca sobre a natureza do casamento que estava prestes a realizar.

— Falar de toda esta variante é prematuro. Ainda não sabemos quando nossa união irá terminar. Este não é o aspecto no qual deva se concentrar agora.

Lily não estava mais ávida para pensar nos mecanis mos que a deixariam grávida. E se simplesmente não acontecesse? Que pesadelo seria! Para começar, esta era a única razão pela qual ele se casara com ela; do ponto de vista de Lily, era o único aspecto que dava suporte àquele acordo todo. Não iria pensar na noite de núpcias, pensaria no bebê que queria desesperadamente segurar nos braços.

Foi na fila de cumprimentos dos convidados, no gran de hall da casa elisabetana, que ela descobriu não con seguiria tirar de sua mente o papel de protagonista que James exerceria em sua vida, e sua tensão nervosa vol tou a assumir o comando.

O dia exaustivo continuava, e ela estava começando a adquirir prática como borboleta social. Lily encontrou forças para rir, conversar e sorrir continuamente para estranhos, muitos dos quais estavam indubitavelmente curiosos sobre o que havia de tão especial em relação a ela a ponto de levar um homem com a reputação de James para o altar. Se pelo menos tivessem acesso à ver dade, pensou ironicamente, de pé, em um canto onde fi nalmente conseguiu escapar da aglomeração por alguns minutos. Pelo menos, a comida tinha sido servida e os discursos e a primeira dança haviam terminado, refletiu, grata pelo foco de atenção ter sido dirimido. Lily tomou uma taça de champanhe na esperança de que o álcool a ajudasse a relaxar e suavizar seu coração, e James tinha sugerido duas vezes que ela se soltasse, mas era naturalmente tímida e reservada, e parecia estar em des vantagem ao lado dele.

— Não acredito que Tonks seja tão mascarada — Lily ouviu uma voz feminina proclamar com desprezo. — Não acredito que ela esteja realmente satisfeita por James ter encontrado uma esposa.

— Nem eu — a outra concordou. — Afinal de contas, Tonks já foi completamente louca por e só se casou com Remus porque ele a adorava.

— Entendo por que ela fez isso. Ficou com James por dois anos, mas não havia nenhum sinal de que se compro meteria, e ela não era mais tão jovem. Não se esqueça de que é alguns anos mais velha que ele e não perdeu tempo, logo tendo filhos com Remus.

— Ouvi que James ficou arrasado quando ela o dei xou para ficar com seu primo.

A outra mulher riu, incrédula.

— Pode imaginar James ficando devastado por al guma mulher? Se ligasse para Tonks tanto assim, teria casado com ela quando teve a chance.

— Muitos homens considerariam uma mulher como Tonks uma bênção.

— Como vê, pela escolha de sua noiva, James não é como a maioria dos homens — a mulher zombou. — Ela é até bonita, mas nunca ninguém ouviu falar sobre ela até receber o convite de casamento.

— Por que teríamos de ter ouvido algo sobre ela? Ela cuida de cavalos.

Lily se afastou do local antes que pudesse ser vista. "Cuida de cavalos...". _Realmente!, _pensou, exasperada, lembrando-se dos longos anos que estudou e do treina mento que sua carreira de cirurgia veterinária exigiu. Lily não tinha razão para não acreditar no que inocen temente ouvira, e ficou abatida por saber que Tonks e James tinham sido amantes. Um caso que James permitiu que durassem dois anos devia ter sido sério, embora a bela loira, por algum motivo, tenha acabado se casando com o primo dele. E o mais surpreendente era que o desfecho não estragou a amizade entre os dois homens.

— Tome alguma coisa — a mãe de Lily falou, colocando um copo de champanhe na mão da filha. — Você quase não comeu nada, e está branca como fantasma.

— Estou bem — Lily afirmou com os olhos ansiosos procurando por James no meio dos convidados.

Ironicamente, ele estava na pista de dança com Tonks. Os dois estavam tão entretidos conversando que roda vam em círculos lentamente. Remus, a sua mesa, obser vava a esposa e o primo com uma expressão perturbada.

— O que houve? — Sra. Evans perguntou, vendo a tensão da filha.

Lily continuou a observar James e Tonks, enquanto compartilhava com a mãe o que tinha ouvido.

— Eu sabia disso. Eu disse como seria difícil para você deixar as emoções de fora. Não está casada com James nem há cinco minutos e já está com ciúme.

— Claro que não estou. Só estou curiosa de saber se o que ouvi é verdade.

— Então ignore a fofoca e pergunte ao seu noivo qual é a história verdadeira. Se não fizer nenhum estardalha ço sobre isso, ele provavelmente não vai se importar de contar o que houve.

Lily sabia que era um conselho sensato, mas, ao mes mo tempo, era frustrante, porque não conseguia se imagi nar questionando James sobre algo pessoal. Ela voltou para seu lugar à mesa principal e degustou seu champa nhe, ainda querendo retomar a diversão e o otimismo para magicamente levantar o humor.

Seu chefe, Charlie, veio conversar com ela sobre o veterinário que tinha conseguido para substituí-la en quanto estivesse na Itália. No final, depois de muito debate, Lily não optou por uma sociedade na clínica, relutante em conseguir um aumento de status que só poderia ser atribuído à riqueza e à influência, e não à preocupação de não sobrecarregá-la ainda mais com responsabilidades. Sendo assim, decidiu que trabalhar só meio expediente seria mais adequado às novas cir cunstâncias, o que permitiria que continuasse sua car reira, mantendo-se a par dos novos desenvolvimentos, enquanto teria mais tempo livre para atender às expec tativas de James e trabalhar em seu projeto de ter um santuário animal voltado para caridade.

Charlie estava se afastando, quando um homem jo vem, alto, de cabelos pretos aproximou-se dela. Lily não se lembrava dele dentre os convidados, e surpreendeu-se quando ele a convidou para dançar.

— Não me lembro de tê-lo visto mais cedo.

— Não me viu, acabei de chegar com alguns ami gos — ele disse a ela, sorridente, estendendo a mão de forma cortês para segurar a dela. — Sou Sirius Dunn-Montgomery.

Ele era membro da família que anteriormente era dona de Halston Hall. O queixo de Lily caiu de surpresa. Ela rapidamente desviou o olhar, embora não pudesse resistir a submetê-lo a uma avaliação intensa para satis fazer sua curiosidade, pois, pelo nome, sabia exatamente de quem era filho.

— Obviamente sei quem você é — Sirius afirmou umavez que já estavam na pista de dança, e a música, alta o suficiente para que pudessem conversar sem serem ou vidos. — Você é a gata que nunca pode sair do casulo por medo de meu pai perder votos, devido à indiscrição juvenil dele com a sua mãe...

Perante aquela explicação irreverente em relação à re cusa de seu pai biológico em reconhecer sua existência, Lily levantou os olhos, assustada.

— Não sabia que alguma outra pessoa da família sou besse que eu existo.

— Soube que meus pais discutiram por sua cau sa quando eu era adolescente. Minha mãe ficou furio sa quando descobriu sobre você.

— Não sei por quê. Nasci muito antes de seus pais se casarem.

— Na verdade, eles estavam namorando na época em que você nasceu —Sirius explicou num tom adequada mente baixo e os olhos tristes. — Jurei manter segredo sobre você.

— Não sabia que eu era tão importante — Lily con fidenciou com um tom de amargura quando se lembrou da recepção fria que recebeu na única ocasião em que tentou fazer contato com seu pai biológico.

Atualmente, William Dunn-Montgomery era um mem bro conhecido do parlamento, com uma carreira política significativa, que se recusava a ter qualquer envolvimen to com sua filha ilegítima com sua mãe, gerada quando ele ainda estava na universidade. Ele até man dou uma carta de um advogado para Lily, avisando-lhe que ficasse longe dele e de sua família. Era como se ela fosse portadora de uma terrível doença social. Lily ainda teve esperanças de receber as boas-vindas de um homem que deu à sua mãe adolescente dinheiro para pagar um aborto, e depois disso se considerou livre da responsabi lidade, mesmo após saber que tinha uma filha.

— Sempre tive muita curiosidade a seu respeito, mi nha única irmã — Sirius disse a ela. — Seu cabelo e seus olhos se parecem muito com os do lado da família de meu pai, embora você não seja tão alta.

Depois dessa observação sarcástica, Lily olhou para ele e viu que era alto; então ela sorriu, dissipando repen tinamente a tensão. Afinal de contas, ele era seu meio-irmão, e estava satisfeita por ele ter interesse em compare cer a seu casamento e se apresentar.

— Eu nem sabia que havia algum Dunn-Montgomery na lista de convidados.

— Seu noivo conheceu meus pais quando comprou a propriedade, e meu pai é muito orgulhoso das exten sas conexões com o mundo dos negócios. Tenho cer teza de que ele deu uma desculpa bem educada para o não comparecimento dele e de mamãe. Imagino que tenha ficado chocado quando descobriu que você se casaria com James. Vai ser um desafio evitá-la a par tir de agora.

— James não sabe sobre minha origem — Lily ad mitiu. — E não tenho planos de contar para ele.

— Entendo que prefira ficar em silêncio em relação a meu pai.

— É melhor deixarmos alguns segredos enterrados. Não vejo sentido em pisar no pé de ninguém agora.

Sirius e entendeu o recado, mudou de assunto e a tirou da pista de dança, respondendo alegremente a todas as perguntas da irmã. Ele tinha toda a segurança de um fi lho único adorado e explicou que, seguindo as tradições da família, ele estudava direito, assim como fizeram seu avô e pai.

James olhou por cima do ombro de Tonks e viu Lily na companhia do homem alto. Seu olhar fixou-se na noiva, percebendo o brilho feliz que transmitia, e ar regalou os olhos de surpresa quando a viu rindo e de monstrando mais animação do que mostrou durante todo o casamento. O fato de ela gostar da companhia com a qual estava era óbvio, e ele pôde reparar que ela estava tagarelando. James, que nunca conseguira fazer com que sua noiva conversasse muito, observou e franziu a testa, perguntando-se quem era o jovem rapaz, pois não o reconhecia.

Sra. Evans interceptou a filha e perguntou, num tom preocupado:

— Sobre o que estava falando com Sirius Dunn-Montgomery?

Lily riu.

— Ele sabe sobre mim, e não poderia ter sido mais simpático.

— A família dele não vai gostar disso.

— Isso não é problema meu — Lily retrucou, pegando outra taça de champanhe e registrando que se sentia notavelmente alegre.

— Presta atenção — Sra. Evans disse ansiosamente. — É mais seguro não ir para o lado errado quando se trata de pessoas como essas.

— Os tempos mudaram mamãe. Os Dunn-Montgomery não são mais lordes do feudo, e os locais não fazem reverência quando eles passam. Neste instante, Sirius reapareceu e insistiu em ser apresentado para a mãe de Lily, antes que ela partisse para falar com seus amigos. O champanhe havia soltado a língua de Lily e a deixou mais sociável do que o normal.

Os amigos de Sirius eram divertidos, e ela passou a dar gargalhadas até de uma piada boba. Foi quando James se aproximou da mesa onde estavam, falou com todos com uma dignidade fria e esticou a mão, que não poderia ser negada por Lily, e a levou embora dali.

Arrepiada com aquela intervenção, Lily lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

— O que foi isso?

— Está na hora de nos despedirmos das festividades.

— Mas não vamos para Itália só amanhã de ma nhã? — Lily protestou, reparando tardiamente, ao olhar para o relógio, que o tempo passara sem que percebesse. Aquilo pareceu um aviso de que estava na hora de em barcar na agonizante noite de núpcias.

— Já passa de meia-noite, e nossos convidados estão começando a partir, um tempo que deve ter passado des percebido, enquanto estava flertando.

— Não sou a Cinderela. — Lily congelou, com os músculos do rosto paralisados e os ombros endurecidos, enquanto James a conduzia pelas magníficas esca das. — Eu não estava flertando!

— Estava flertando loucamente com Sirius Dunn-Montgomery pelas últimas horas! _Maledizione! _Conseguia ouvir você rindo lá da pista de dança.

Lily lançou um olhar furioso para James, e a ver dade veio até a ponta de sua língua, mas não iria deixar isso escapar. Por que deveria admitir que Sirius era seu meio-irmão e que estava emocionada porque ele a trata ra como irmã? Ela não devia explicações para James. Ele podia ter se casado com ela, mas não iria ter acesso a seus segredos particulares, especialmente os dolorosos e constrangedores. James vinha de um passado aristo crático privilegiado, semelhante ao de seu pai biológico, e ela detestaria ter de admitir que era a filha bastarda de um homem poderoso e de uma moça simples do vilarejo. Mesmo sendo verdade, soava medonho como um melo drama saído do século XIX. Além disso, ela ainda estava lidando com a humilhação por Robert Evans ter sido responsável pela perda de um quadro valioso de James e por ter pegado dinheiro com um agiota da pior espécie. Era mesmo seu dever colocar sua autoestima ainda mais para baixo?

— Para ser sincera, foi bom ter alguma coisa com a qual rir —Lily retrucou atrevidamente, segurando a saia rodada de seu vestido, impaciente, ao subir as es cadas. — Não tenho estado com humor para rir ultima mente.

— Pode acreditar: eu percebi! — ele falou com um to que de acusação que qualquer mulher consideraria uma crítica.

James empurrou a porta do enorme quarto, decora do com mobília de madeira de carvalho, onde o fogo tremulava na lareira, para afastar o frio da noite do final de primavera.

Lily estava com os olhos arregalados e desorientada naquele quarto. Nunca tinha estado no andar de cima an tes. A magnificência Tudor de seu entorno contrastava com a decoração contemporânea que embelezava o piso dos ambientes que tinha visto.

— O que isso significa? — Lily indagou, usando o mesmo tom truculento com que censurou o comentário anterior de James; mas então foi assolada por uma tontura, e sua cabeça começou a girar.

Ela segurou a maçaneta para se apoiar; seus joelhos pareciam ter a consistência de uma gelatina. A transpiração eclodiu em seu lábio superior, à medida que se ergueu. Pensou, desanimada, se teria bebido champanhe demais ao sentar-se à mesa de Sirius. Dependendo do quanto estreitava seus olhos, a cama de madeira de car valho que ocupava grande parte do quarto parecia mudar de posição, como um barco em um redemoinho.

— Você foi uma noiva muito mal-humorada, apesar do fato de eu ter feito tudo para atender a suas necessi dades — James a condenou, ainda vendo a cena de seu rosto radiante, enquanto Lily brilhava como um enfeite de árvore de Natal, falava, dava risadas e sorria para o garotão.

— Sou humana e imperfeita, e você ficou surpreso com essa descoberta? — Lily disparou de volta, tropeçando levemente em seus saltos ao se dirigir à porta, que empurrou e bateu com força, deixando James estreme cido. — Não é fácil casar com um estranho e ter de mo rar com ele... embora assuma que, com todas as noites furtivas de sexo que já teve, não será nenhum problema para você!

James ficou indignado com essa reação desnecessá ria. Ele não era promíscuo e, embora estivesse disposto a reconhecer que era arrogante e exigente, tinha feito um esforço real para fazer com que os termos do casamen to deles fossem os mais atraentes, para o próprio bem de Lily. Além de conseguir, sem o conhecimento dela, transportar seus seis cães famintos para a Itália, durante a lua de mel, James tinha controlado seu instinto agressivo e estava longe de ficar impressionado com o fato de a generosidade dele ter superado a dela.

— Você não deveria acreditar nas besteiras que leu sobre mim nos jornais. Deixei de ter noites furtivas de sexo quando era adolescente.

— E em relação a Tonks? Quando a deixou para trás? — Lily ouviu a si mesma atirar contra ele do nada, sem mesmo pensar se deveria lançar-lhe per guntas intrometidas; porém as palavras escapuliram por sua boca.

James franziu as sobrancelhas, surpreso com aquela repentina mudança de assunto.

— Por que está perguntando sobre Tonks?

— Ouvi algumas convidadas comentando... Entendi que vocês dois estiveram juntos antes de ela se casar com seu primo. — Depois que começou o assunto, Lily descobriu que não poderia mais recuar. Ela queria e pre cisava saber mais.

— É verdade — ele se inclinou com suas lindas e sombrias feições ameaçadoras. James comprimiu sua boca sensual e estreitou seus olhos negros. — Mas não é uma boa ideia ouvir fofocas maliciosas. A verdade é que fiz da vida de Tonks um inferno, e é de se estranhar ela ter ficado comigo tanto tempo. Eu só percebi que a amava quando ela partiu, e então, já estava com Remus e era tarde demais. Não interferiria na vida deles, estão muito felizes juntos.

Ao ouvir isso, Lily foi lentamente perdendo a cor e paralisou de frustração. Estava terrivelmente conscien te de que tinha perguntado o que não devia e soube do que ela preferia não ter conhecimento. James amou Tonks, talvez ainda a amasse, mesmo não podendo tê-la. De fato, ele não era bem o tipo de homem que gostaria de uma mulher que estivesse fora de seu al cance? Ele recuou e fez a coisa mais decente possível em relação a Remus e Tonks. Não foi a explicação que a agradou ou acalmou suas preocupações, mas por que se importava com aquilo? Qual a relevância de James estar apaixonado por uma mulher que casou com ou tro homem? Isto não era da conta dela. O casamento a sangue-frio, o projeto deles, não era baseado em laços emocionais ou expectativas, ela lembrou a si mesma com tristeza. E se ele estivesse emocionalmente ligado a outra mulher, era porque tinha decidido que apenas um casamento com bases práticas atenderia a seus re quisitos.

— Não estava mal-humorada hoje — Lily respondeu tardiamente, levantando a saia do vestido para tirar os sapatos e colocar seus pés descalços com satisfação so bre o tapete persa.

Pelo menos era o que ela pretendia fazer, mas no meio da ação, o que requeria que se apoiasse em apenas uma das pernas, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e cambaleou para o lado, batendo em uma mesinha que tinha um ar ranjo de flores, o qual voou e tombou fazendo um enor me barulho.

— Você estava mal-humorada e bebeu demais. — James variou entre trincar os dentes com desdém e avançar a passos largos para afastá-la das flores e le vantar a mesa.

— Talvez eu esteja um pouco alta, mas não fui mal-humorada — Lily persistia em negar teimosamen te. — Se me conhecesse melhor, saberia que sou tímida, e não uma tagarela, na maior parte do tempo. Não gosto de multidões, e hoje foi muito estressante.

James diminuiu a distância entre eles e passou seus dedos impacientes no cabelo, olhando para Lily com uma intensidade que fez suas extremidades nervosas pulsa rem, deixando-a consciente de seus desejos sexuais.

— Achei que todas as mulheres adorassem casa mentos.

O estômago de Lily revirou, enquanto os bicos de seus seios endureceram. Com o rosto quente, ela o olhou com seus olhos verdes.

— Mas eu não te amo, e agora estou sozinha em um quarto com você, que está esperando... — A voz dela sumiu abruptamente; engoliu as palavras perigo samente, em vez de desferir uma ofensa. — Bem, você está esperando o que lhe é de direito como meu novo marido, e foi tudo em que consegui pensar ao longo do dia e...

— Eu também, mas não acho que tenha sido pelas mesmas razões, _piccola mia. _— Os olhos de James ficaram ferozes ao observarem aquele rosto oval tenso e seu corpo poderoso e esguio, à medida que pegou o vaso que ainda pingava água, colocando-o de pé sobre o tapete.

James pôs a mão ao redor da cintura de Lily e a pu xou para mais perto. Ele sentiu a resistência dela e expi rou lentamente.

— Não quero você sob o efeito do álcool ou se não estiver disposta.

Lily estava tão tensa que mal conseguia respirar, en tão olhou para ele e desprezou a si mesma por estar entrando naquele jogo, enquanto o calor cintilante da excitação percorria sua pélvis como se zombasse dela. Em um movimento que o pegou de surpresa ela se vi rou, ficou na ponta dos pés e pressionou sua boca na de James.

A mão masculina segurou-lhe o quadril e a puxou para mais perto. O coração de Lily disparou. Ela engas gou quando ele enfiou a língua em sua boca em uma explosão erótica que provocou uma resposta intensa em todo seu corpo. De repente, ela o queria mais do que qualquer coisa, e com um desejo quente que se aproxi mou perigosamente da dor.

— Vai haver outras noites — James brincou, levan tando a cabeça com seus olhos negros sarcásticos e se afastou dela, saindo do aposento.

Tremendo e com os sentidos à flor da pele, cruelmen te esmagada outra vez, Lily analisou o ambiente e pen sou na forma desastrosa que escolheu para começar o relacionamento deles. _Não quero você sob o efeito do álcool ou se não estiver disposta... _Lily desprezou a si, mesma por não ter sido mais durona. Ela se inscreveu para o casamento e não aceitou naturalmente a trai ção, não importava se James amava Tonks. E também não importava que estivesse convencido de que ela era mal-humorada, uma noiva nervosa ou que estava fler tando durante o próprio casamento. Eles tinham feito um acordo e ninguém poderia ser mais duro com ela do que ela própria.

Lily finalmente se livrou do vestido de noiva, tirou sua linda maquiagem e foi para a cama sozinha, onde se deitou com os olhos arregalados porque todas as vezes que tentava fechá-los o quarto rodopiava de forma nau seante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**_Promessa Honrada_** pertence exclusivamente a **_Lynne Graham_**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a **_Lynne Graham_**__e outros a J.K. Rowling.

Obrigada pelos comentários eu amei cada um deles, Joana Patricia eu sempre imaginei o Sirius como um irmão mais velho para Lily, sem sorte com os pais mesmo.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Quase irreconhecível em uma saia moderna branca de linho, uma camisa que se unia a um casaco turquesa e óculos escuros, Lily embarcou no luxuoso jato particular de James, na tarde chuvosa do dia seguinte. Ele tinha deixado a casa de manhã para estar numa reu nião de negócios antes que partissem.

Lily ainda estava sofrendo com a forte ressaca e mal conseguiu dormir na noite anterior. Em algum momen to, durante aquelas longas horas, ela, relutante, reco nheceu a verdade em relação à crítica de James sobre seu humor na véspera. Lily usava o vestido dos sonhos, tinha um noivo maravilhosamente lindo e uma fabulosa cerimônia de casamento, mas não tinha o amor, nem a expectativa do "_felizes para sempre_" pelos quais qual quer noiva ansiava. Como resultado, só obteve desilu são e uma sensação horrível de ter caído numa armadi lha que a conduziu até o dia do casamento. Era como se o custo de casar com James Potter tivesse sido assimilado somente depois que fizeram os votos. Mas ela fizera um acordo e se agarraria a isso dali por diante, garantiu a si mesma.

James entrou no jato, com o olhar entusiasmado so bre a pequena ruiva sentada no confortável assento de couro.

— Lily...

Lily o olhou cautelosamente, preocupada com a recep ção que poderia ter depois dos eventos da noite anterior.

— James...

— Acho que podemos conversar sem os óculos escu ros — ele disse ironicamente, balançando a cabeça em direção, à chuva que caía em abundância.

Lily respirou fundo e retirou os óculos, sabendo que suas pálpebras estavam inchadas, mesmo depois de ter aplicado a maquiagem.

— E, por favor, solte seus cabelos, eu os adoro, _mia bella _— James confidenciou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo para se dizer.

— Vai ficar todo bagunçado — Lily avisou com as bochechas rosadas. Na intenção de aparar as arestas en tre eles, ela tirou o prendedor do cabelo, e os cachos caí ram livres em seus ombros. — Não consegui ter forças para fazer nada com meu cabelo hoje, foi por isso que o prendi.

Depois de Lily admitir o fato com franqueza, James lançou-lhe um sorriso sensual. Ele se inclinou e ajeitou os cachos com seus dedos gentis ao redor da face ansiosa da esposa.

— Não precisa de nada, fica lindo assim como está; gosto do visual natural.

Mas Lily não achava que James saberia reconhecer o que era natural. Ele provavelmente nunca tinha sido exposto às coisas reais. Suspeitava que todas as mulhe res tinham ido para cama com James completamente arrumadas, e muitas delas possivelmente saíam da cama mais cedo no dia seguinte para pentear o cabelo antes de serem vistas. Lily percebera o grande número de enfeites usados pelas convidadas e entendeu que, para conviver em tal ambiente, deveria fazer muito mais esforço em relação à aparência do que estava acostumada.

— Sobre ontem à noite... — ela começou meio de sajeitada.

— Esqueça. Hoje é um novo dia e podemos começar novamente, vamos repaginar e abrir o livro — James se pronunciou suavemente, afundando no assento em frente a ela e afivelando os cintos para a decolagem.

Lily prestou atenção a todos os movimentos de James. As maçãs do rosto bronzeadas e protuberantes, enquadrando seu nariz reto e sua boca sensual modela da. Quando ele olhou para a aeromoça com seus olhos negros cintilantes, Lily o estava observando com uma sensação de impotência: ele era tão bonito a ponto de fazer disparar o coração de qualquer mulher.

— Conte-me sobre o lugar para o qual estamos indo — ela pediu, com a intenção de começar uma con versa.

— Collina Verde. É uma casa de campo na qual passei meus primeiros anos de vida com minha mãe. São coli nas lindas acima de Pisa.

Lily percebeu que James cresceu sem mãe e repreen deu a si mesma por não ter feito nenhuma tentativa a fim de saber mais sobre o passado do noivo. Afinal de contas, era com base em pequenos pedaços de informa ção que a maioria dos relacionamentos era construída, e a vida seria mais fácil para ambos se ela fizesse um esforço para se interessar mais.

— O que aconteceu com a sua mãe?

James comprimiu os lábios, e seus olhos negros emitiram uma luz sombria.

— Ela morreu _de overdose _quando eu tinha 7 anos. Lily se abalou com a afirmação inflexível.

— Isso é triste. Deve ter sido muito duro para você lidar com a perda, ainda tão pequeno.

— Eu culpei meu pai. Ele tinha uma coleção de casos, e ambos já estavam separados, mas ele tinha uma justi ficativa na ponta da língua: disse que estava no sangue e que eu seria exatamente como ele.

Lily era muito medrosa, e teria de ter muito tato para comentar aquele assunto.

— Como foi para você ter de ir morar com seu pai?

Os olhos dele brilharam como bronze polido, e abriu um sorriso irônico. — _Dio mio. _Ele não estava mais talhado para ser um homem de família, assim como não tinha mais tendência para marido. Ele se ressentiu por ficar atado, era muito competitivo comigo e piorou com o passar do tempo, ao ter de encarar o fim de sua juventude. Nada que eu conquistasse era o suficiente para ele.

Lily tinha de reconhecer que ele veio de um passado muito menos feliz e seguro do que o dela, e não teve muito mais o que pensar durante o vôo.

Depois de um jantar leve, eles aterrissaram em Pisa, no Aeroporto Galileo Galilei. Mesmo ainda sendo iní cio da noite, era bem mais quente do que em Londres, e o sol ainda brilhava no instante em que a limusine que os aguardava os levou, no conforto do ar-condicionado, para as paisagens da Toscana. Lily esperava encontrar um lugar lindo do interior, mas ela se viu em outra di mensão de apreciação em seu primeiro vislumbre dos montes mais distantes e as cerradas fileiras de videiras verdes cultivadas ali, e então pelas nuvens prateadas de folhagem que se distinguiam dos olivais. Todas as cons truções formadas de pedra cor de damasco pareciam an tigas, e as cidades medievais e os vilarejos no alto da colina eram pitorescos.

Collina Verde ficava no alto das montanhas, numa região arborizada e, embora o tamanho a tornasse im ponente era um projeto menos formal do que espera va. O local era composto por uma robusta casa de fa zenda com algumas edificações desconexas. O telhado dourado era como o de um castelo sob um céu azul e dispunha da vista mais deslumbrante que já tinha vis to. Lily saiu do carro, ainda encantada com o visual das montanhas e do vale abaixo. Desfrutava também da brisa suave que fazia esvoaçar seus cabelos e re frescava sua pele.

— Isso aqui é lindo! — ela afirmou, e então ouviu um coro de latidos que pareciam familiares.

Foi quando se virou e viu incrédula, seus seis cachor ros, pulando freneticamente pelo jardim em direção a ela, com uma recepção barulhenta.

— Meu Deus! Como eles chegaram aqui? — disse com a atenção voltada para James. — Foi você o res ponsável por isso? — inquiriu com uma incredulidade visível.

— Com a ajuda de sua mãe. Sei que planejou dei xá-los na Inglaterra e tenho certeza de que seriam bem cuidados, mas vejo como é apegada a eles — James se antecipou, considerando-se bem recompensado pelo olhar brilhante de apreciação no rosto de Lily.

— Estou estupefata! — ela confidenciou, sendo en golida por uma onda de narizes molhados, arranhada de patas e cumprimentos barulhentos.

James suspeitava de que o traje branco teria uma vida útil limitada para sua noiva, e suas piores expec tativas foram concretizadas. Ela foi em direção à porta da frente com os cães ao redor. Sua saia tinha marcas de patas e manchas úmidas, e sua blusa estava salpicada de pelos, mas ela abriu um enorme sorriso que eviden ciou que o guarda-roupa elegante, que valia milhares de dólares, falhou no sentido de impressioná-la; e o gesto que ele teve levando os cachorros para a Itália ganhou o maior índice de aprovação.

— Quero dizer, sei que você não é uma pessoa muito chegada a cachorros — Lily afirmou quase sem ar. — Então considero que foi um ato particularmente genero so da sua parte.

— E não é o que você espera de mim, _piccola mia? _— James acrescentou docemente.

— Bem, não era — Lily concordou sem hesitar — mas eu estava errada.

James foi honesto o suficiente para sentir uma som bra de culpa, pois tudo que ele fez foi emitir instruções à sua equipe, que tinha cuidado de todas as exigências requeridas para transportar os cachorros para o exterior.

— Hugs fica muito aborrecido quando não me vê — Lily explicou acariciando as orelhas do nervoso wolfhound enquanto o cão a olhava com visível adoração. — E Magic fica frustrado quando não consegue se co municar.

James franziu a testa, analisando o terrier escocês estirado no chão com as quatro patas estendidas, de for ma que sua barriguinha pudesse ser afagada.

— Como ele se comunica?

— Ele é surdo, e o homem que contratei para cuidar do canil não sabia nenhuma linguagem de cães. — Ela sinalizou com a mão, e o terrier rolou e sentou com os pequenos olhos pretos redondos fixos aos dela.

James ficou impressionado com a demonstração.

— Eu nunca tive um animal de estimação, meu pai não gostava de bichos — declarou escoltando Lily pelo cotovelo em direção a casa. — O mais perto que cheguei disso foi ter um cavalo.

Eles pularam por cima do greyhound, que já estava em sono profundo na sombra produzida pela parede. Weed, o pequeno larápio cinza, encostou seu focinho longo na mão de James, e Lily olhou surpresa.

— Meu Deus, Weed deve gostar de você. Alguém uma vez o tratou mal, e ele quase não se aproxima de ninguém. Resistindo à vontade de estalar os dedos para afas tá-lo, James entrou em seu lar italiano com Weed logo atrás, como uma sombra. Sua governanta, Minerva, os recepcionou dentro da casa e, assim que as apresenta ções terminaram, Lily se rendeu à curiosidade e foi fazer um tour pela residência.

Era uma casa de boa atmosfera, antiga e cheia de charme. Telhas de terracota gastas brilhavam, enquan to o teto de madeira em forma de abóboda arejava os quartos grandes, decorados com cortinas leves e co loridas, sofás confortáveis e peças simples de móveis rústicos. Uma série de portas altas e estreitas abria-se para o terraço com vista para o vale, e uma mesa com cadeiras ficavam numa sombra convidativa, embaixo da castanheira.

Parando apenas para dar instruções aos cachorros, para ficarem em vez de seguirem-na, Lily subiu as es cadas. A bagagem foi colocada em quartos diferen tes, e Lily não saberia dizer se ficou satisfeita ou não com a fronteira que estava sendo reconhecida. _Negó cios, e não prazer, _disse a si mesma, resoluta, mas era um pensamento infeliz, pois ela não gostava de pensar que seu corpo tinha algo a ver com o acordo comercial. Distraidamente, ela entrou no primeiro de um conjunto de magníficos banheiros de mármore de corados em um opulento estilo contemporâneo. Lily tirou o casaco e foi em direção à varanda para desfru tar da vista.

— Terá de ter cuidado para não ficar com queimadu ras de sol nesse clima — James enfatizou, assustando-a, pois apareceu sem fazer barulho.

Lily se virou.

— É uma casa incrivelmente linda.

Um sorriso indolente apareceu nos lindos lábios de James.

— Fico feliz de concordarmos com isso. Fiz uma re forma ano passado, e é um lugar perfeito para lua de mel.

As bochechas de Lily enrubesceram, e ele esticou as mãos para segurar as dela e puxá-la para mais perto.

— Lua de mel... lua de mel... lua de mel. — ele repe tiu, provocando-a. — Não é muito difícil fazê-la corar, _moglie mia._

O sol que se punha ainda lançou um raio aquecido na pele de Lily, mas não tão quente e esmagador quantoo calor da boca de James sobre a dela em um beijo apaixonado. O mundo entrou em parafuso como um pulsar lento de excitação que percorreu todo o caminho de seu corpo. Suas terminações nervosas pularam tornando sensível cada centímetro de seu corpo, fazendo da mão suave que alisava seus quadris uma fonte inenarrável de prazer, a ponto de fazer com que suas pernas tremessem. O peito largo de James subia e descia e sua respira ção estava fracionada; ele olhou para o rosto extasiado de Lily com seus olhos escuros e ardentes. — Não vou presumir que está consentindo; sim ou não? E Lily gostou do fato de ele pensar em perguntar. James a estava empurrando para dentro. Ela piscou seus longos cílios sob seus olhos verdes, e não existia nenhum indício de que havia relutância. O desejo tinha cravado suas garras inabaláveis dentro dela, vencendo o medo e a incerteza. Seu corpo queria conectar-se ao dele nova mente, e sentiu tensão diante da sua fonte de satisfação.

— Sim — ela respondeu trêmula.

— _Si... _sua primeira palavra em italiano, _moglie mia._

— _Si... _mas me diga de que está me chamando — Lily perguntou, à medida que ele a conduzia para cama.

— Minha mulher — James traduziu com confian ça —, é o que você é.

Por alguma razão, foi a primeira vez que Lily se sentiu verdadeiramente casada. Estas palavras tiveram o efeito que a pompa e a cerimônia de casamento não produziram. Ela sorriu, permitindo a si mesma desfrutar o murmúrio quente de excitação em sua pélvis. Lily se recusou a pensar sobre suas cicatrizes, dizendo a si mes ma que a maioria das pessoas tinha coisas de que não gostavam em seus corpos, e ela não era diferente. Então ficou quieta, enquanto ele tirava a parte de cima de sua roupa, revelando seu lindo sutiã branco e azul. Lily deu o próximo passo sem hesitação e desabotoou-lhe a camisa; as mãos dela perderam um pouco da agilidade, quando as bordas da camisa se abriram, revelando a beleza da pele bronzeada de James.

Ele estava consciente da onda de timidez que envolvia a esposa, então levantou seu queixo, beijando-lhe a boca cor de framboesa, e Lily revelou sua força doce e cravou os dedos nos músculos rígidos dos ombros dele. James beijou-a muitas vezes, saboreando a curva voluptuosa de seus lábios e os mais secretos cantos daquela boca macia que o fazia querer mais, querer tudo que Lily tinha para dar a fim de saciar aquela fome que era nova para ele. Lily tremeu junto ao corpo de James, escravizada pela língua que lhe imprimia impulsos sexuais e pela ereção masculina que sentia quando ele deslizava a mão pelos seus quadris e a puxava para junto a si. O corpo inteiro de Lily estava excitado pelo efeito daquele contato.

Ao abrir o zíper da saia de Lily, a vestimenta caindo ao redor de seus pés, James a levantou e a colocou em sua cama enorme, coberta por lençóis de linho. Antes de afastar as mãos, ele acariciou-lhe a pele das costas e olhou para ela surpreso ao perceber a grande cicatriz.

— Você fez algum tipo de cirurgia?

Lily congelou e se afastou a fim de mostrar, meio na defensiva, as costas. Ele viu o sulco de tecido cicatricial da pele que havia tocado com os dedos.

— _Per l 'amor di Dio! _— James exclamou surpreso. — O que aconteceu com você?

Lily se virou de volta e ficou parada, então pressionou os dois dedos na cicatriz que possuía na barriga e disse cruelmente:

— Você não viu esta aqui!

James focou na linha final que atravessava sua pele sedosa.

— Estes ferimentos devem ter, certamente, colocado sua vida em risco. — Ele respirou pesadamente, enquan to a analisava com olhos questionadores que não tinham mais aquele brilho irônico.

— Fui atacada por uma faca quando estava na uni versidade. Quase sangrei até a morte — Lily explicou, e então olhou para James com intensidade e ao mesmo tempo medo de que ele persistisse com as perguntas.

James deu de ombros, como se visse feridas de faca em suas amantes todos os dias, e depois se virou para tirar a camisa e os sapatos. Seu olhar expressivo foi vela do para esconder a força de sua reação em relação à Lily, pois ficava enfurecido pela imagem da mulher impoten te sendo cortada por uma faca. Ela era tão feminina, tão pequena, mas talvez essas características tivessem feito dela um alvo mais atraente, ele refletiu com um cinismo cruel.

— Desculpe, é que não gosto de falar disso — ela dis se, indicando que aquilo era um grande desafio. — Tal vez eu devesse tê-lo avisado, sei que minhas cicatrizes são horríveis.

James largou a calça, foi para a cama ao lado de Lily e inclinou a cabeça até a cicatriz da barriga dela. O co ração dela disparou de tensão, com um frio na barriga à medida que ele pressionava suavemente os lábios sobre a pele ligeiramente enrugada.

— Não são horríveis, são apenas parte de você. Sinto muito que tenha sofrido uma experiência como essa e certamente não era preciso me avisar, _piccola mia._

Ele raramente perdia a chance de dizer a coisa certa, ela pensou com certa inveja, com apenas um lado de Lily convencido das palavras e dos gestos de James, mas o pior de sua tensão havia evaporado.

A rigidez dos músculos de Lily se abrandou, e ela re laxou a cabeça no travesseiro e voltou a respirar. — Como vê, não sou uma bonequinha perfeita.

— Está falando com um sujeito que a quis mesmo quando estava vestindo uma jaqueta velha encardida e botas sujas de lama, com um time de cães rejeitados — James a relembrou.

— Fico até surpresa de você não ter reservado o SPA de beleza para os cães —Lily brincou, e apoiando-se nos cotovelos, para se esticar e inclinar os lábios entreabertos, como se um elástico a puxasse em direção à boca sexy e quente de James.

E o próximo beijo a seduziu e a deixou tonta, e fez com que se perguntasse por onde ele estivera durante sua vida toda, pois nunca nenhum outro homem fez com que se sentisse desta forma. Estava descobrindo que James não era o homem que ela acreditava que fosse. Era muito mais intenso e, repetidamente, falhou em olhar além da fachada sofisticada e rica atrás daquela pátina brilhante de sucesso mundano. O sutiã dela se derreteu durante o beijo e, enquanto apalpava seus pequenos seios, ele fez com que os bicos endurecessem e os colocou nos lábios até que as pon tas ficassem completamente inchadas; até então ela não sabia que era tão sensível ali. Ele a acariciou a ponto de Lily ficar com dificuldade de respirar e uma poça de líquido dominasse sua pélvis.

— Quero que isso seja especial para você — James sussurrou. — Mas talvez doa.

— Então, acabe logo com isso — ela pediu apreensiva. James abriu um sorriso maroto que apertou seu coração.

— Que vergonha... esta é uma atitude errada para se tomar. Um bom amante nunca apressa uma mulher.

Ele a colocou em pé e arrancou sua calcinha branca e azul, que fazia conjunto com o sutiã, deslizando a mão por entre suas coxas esguias até encontrar o púbis. Ele a provocou com a ponta do dedo, e os quadris dela pula ram em um choque sensual devido à excitação erótica. Foi tão intenso que Lily quase não suportou, e teve cons ciência da umidade que dali brotou.

James se afastou, e ela o analisou com olhos sensu ais, vendo os contornos rígidos e elegantes do seu peito largo e a flexão dos músculos em sua barriga lisa, quan do ele se inclinou para trás e tirou a cueca _boxer. _James era magnífico e ainda mais assustador para olhos não experientes. Ele a puxou e a observou com uma pitada de diversão em seus lindos olhos.

— Prometo ser delicado — falou, conduzindo a mão de Lily até o seu membro e a encorajando a explorar suas dimensões.

A mão dela o envolveu. Lily estava cheia de desejo e curiosidade, e descobriu que ele era forte, macio, aveludado e duro como aço. Uma resposta quente imediatamente surgiu-lhe entre as pernas, e mais uma vez ele a beijou vorazmente, e Lily retribuiu com in tensidade. James começou a explorar os cantos mais secretos da pele de Lily, rastreando cada dobrinha, provocando o cerne de seu desejo, e depois a entra da úmida. Não demorou muito para que pequenos choramingos escapassem da boca de Lily, a força de seu desejo fazendo com que suas pernas tremessem, enquanto a vontade insuportável e a dor em seu cora ção ficavam mais fortes a cada segundo. Nunca soube que algo pudesse ser tão poderoso, e menos ainda que fosse James que a apresentaria à poderosa e viciante força do desejo.

Ele a ensinou a querer o que nunca aprendeu a gostar e do qual só divagava a respeito. Em um momento acre ditou que pudesse ir para o túmulo sem esta experiência e sinceramente pensou que não importaria, porque não estava perdendo nada importante. Então ele lhe mostrou que era diferente, excitando-a com dedos habilidosos e mordiscando o bico de seus seios enquanto, gentilmente, a preparava para o último dos prazeres. Mas o anseio dentro dela começou a ficar intolerável, deixando-a ga nanciosa e impaciente a ponto de morder o próprio lábio c fechar os dedos trêmulos com força no cabelo negro de James.

Fluido e forte ele veio por cima deslizando entre as pernas de Lily, no momento em que ela já estava tre mendo e desesperada. Lily estava ansiosa por aquele primeiro impulso suave, sentindo o alongamento de seu tecido interior, que lutava para contê-lo, e em seguida a investida dos quadris dele contra ela, em um movimento profundo. Doeu um pouco mais do que ela esperava, e não conseguiu conter o choro de dor. Imediatamente ele parou, olhando para Lily com seus olhos negros brilhan tes, que eram lindos de morrer.

— Desculpe, _moglie mia _— ele sussurrou, tirando os cachos de sua testa para beijá-la. — Vai ficar mais fácil, espero.

Os músculos internos de Lily estavam se contraindo ao redor dele, e James gemeu com uma desinibição sensual que a excitou, e se mexeu levemente, lentamen te, afundando dentro dela aos poucos, a ponto de ela não saber mais onde começava e terminava. Foi uma sen sação boa, avassaladora e, por baixo dele, Lily movia sinuosamente os quadris, encorajando-o e esquecendo o desconforto. Quando ele recuou e foi até ela, a excitação começou a ser construída. Era excitação misturada com prazer em um profundo movimento dele nela e por ela. O ritmo lento e contínuo garantiu que a pélvis apertada se expandisse causando-lhe um turbilhão de sensações intensas. E então, sem nem mesmo saber para onde ela estava indo, permitindo cegamente que a força de seus estímulos a conduzisse, ela atingiu o clímax, e ondas in tensas de prazer a dominaram e a lançaram mais uma vez para o outro lado, e em deslumbramento ela flutuou de volta à terra.

James a observava, quando Lily recuperou os senti dos; a mão dele estava por cima da dela. James sentia o corpo quente e másculo contra as coxas de Lily. Ela retribuiu o olhar, que ainda refletia o deslumbre da ex periência vivida.

— Não olhe para mim assim. Não se esqueça do nos so acordo. — Ele respirou fundo, estreitando o olhar em direção ao rosto corado de Lily. — Não pedi seu amor e não o quero. Vamos dividir uma cama e nada mais, até a criança nascer, _piccola mia._

Foi como um tapa antecipado no rosto de Lily, que entrou imediatamente em choque, percebendo que ele reconhecia quando uma mulher ficava um pouco atada de forma consideravelmente séria. Os músculos faciais dela se contraíram e sua expressão cuidadosamente es condeu a onda de raiva e dor que se partiu dentro dela. Lily não iria dar-lhe a satisfação de saber que ele a tinha atingido com aquele aviso a sangue-frio. Não responde ria com raiva ou ressentimento, o que revelaria que ele a tinha magoado.

— Não tenho amor para lhe dar. — Lily se desvencilhou de James. — Eu amo minha família, meus ani mais e, algum dia, vou amar meu filho, mas sinto muito, é só isso. Sou uma pessoa muito sensata quando se trata de emoções.

Um leve escurecimento nas maçãs do rosto dele insinuou que ela poderia ter lhe tocado a ferida. Então, James murmurou suavemente:

— Só não quero que se magoe.

— Sou muito mais forte do que você pensa — Lily acrescentou e então, em um tom inquisitivo, porém edu cado, resolveu ressaltar aquela declaração: — Você vai passar a noite aqui ou dormimos separados?

James sentou-se como se ela tivesse lhe dado uma cotovelada nas costelas.

— Meu quarto é na porta ao lado.

— Boa noite — Lily pronunciou com doçura.

— _Buone notte, bem dorme... _durma bem. — Ele saiu da cama, parando apenas para pegar as roupas antes de desaparecer.

_Durma bem? _Lily quase riu com esse conselho até que começou a chorar.

Refrescou-se com um banho no soberbo banhei ro anexo, desceu rapidamente para cuidar de seus ca chorros e voltou para a cama. A persistente dor em seu coração era uma lembrança do que havia mudado em sua vida, assim como o cheiro de colônia e do corpo deJames , que ficou entranhado no travesseiro ao lado dela. Lily inalou aquele aroma, grunhiu alto e o tirou da cabeça.

Seus pensamentos vieram em uma forma de taquigrafia, porque ela estava bloqueando muito do que sentia e, ao mesmo tempo, negava o sentimento, a dolorosa sen sação de solidão, perda e rejeição. Seu marido a tinha introduzido no sexo, ele era bom nisso, e tinha muita sorte de ter sido assim, disse a si mesma, determinada. James tentou fingir que o casamento deles era normal, mas mentiu. Não queria que ela se importasse com ele. Porém, ela era uma mulher orgulhosa e inteligente, e respeitaria o aviso dele. Não cometeria o erro tolo de se apaixonar por um homem que deixou claro que nunca a amaria. Ela também questionou se era verdade que ele ainda estava apaixonado por Tonks. Isto lhe daria uma boa razão para tornar o casamento deles um ato de con veniência em um esforço para gerar o herdeiro e ganhar o título legal da casa da família. Se ele já estivesse apai xonado por outra mulher, um acordo como este era sua única esperança real.

Lily disse a si mesma que não faria diferença se James amasse ou não outra mulher. Certas sutilezas, certos segredos estavam além de suas atribuições e dos termos do casamento, que já eram conhecidos como pu ramente práticos. Por que ela deveria dar importância se ele tinha outra mulher no coração? Este pensamento desa fiador deixou Lily física e mentalmente exausta, fazendo com que caísse em um sono profundo.


End file.
